ANBU Beasts
by ragnorokrising
Summary: up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

Summary: Itachi saved Naruto from being killed in an attack outside the village, so naturally Naruto and he become friends. At the age of four, Naruto's only parent and father, the fourth Hokage, sealed the kyuubi inside of him. The attacks got worse, until he and Itachi joined the academy. They graduate four years early and join ANBU where they became Co-captains. When Itachi is ordered to kill his clan and leaves, Naruto makes it his mission to get the village to understand why he did it, so Itachi can finally come home.

--

This chapter will cover the history up till the point of his first genin time, which we all know and love.

--

**Chapter One: Origin of the Beasts**

Naruto was a three year old kid, soon to be four, and was taking one last walk outside the village before the kids and civilians were locked inside the shelter. A dust cloud was heading towards Naruto, and he knew it was an enemy ninja coming to assassinate him. He took off in the direction of the village, but they caught him and threw him onto the road, hard.

He backed away and got back up; pulling out a kunai he kept with him. He blocked the kunai they threw at him, but the hidden shuriken slashed his arm, making him yell in pain. "Ha, this is the son of the great fourth hokage? What a disappointment." said the man with a laugh.

A black blur landed a kick to his chest, making him fly into a near by rock. It was a boy about Naruto's age, a kunai in each hand. "I would appreciate it if you left Naruto alone. My names Itachi Uchiha; and I will make you feel pain ten times worse then Naruto is feeling right now. GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" a huge fireball shot from his mouth and burned the man, but not enough that he would die.

Itachi picked Naruto up and inspected him, then stuck his hand out with a smile. "Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha; I know you are Naruto Namikaze. Want to be friends?"

"Yeah, but we better get to the village before my dad locks the gates." they took off in the direction of the village, telling each other their history. When they reached the gate, a clone of the fourth was closing the gate until he saw Naruto and Itachi.

"Hey Naruto, your dad was wondering where you where. What happened?"

"I got attacked again, and Itachi here saved Me." he said as he rapped his arm around Itachi in a brotherly manner. The clone smiled, then closed the door and poofed out of existence, his knowledge flooding into the fourth. They walked along the road, until Minato appeared.

"Heard an Uchiha saved your butt from getting killed." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Hey Itachi, think your mom and dad would let you spend the night?"

"Yeah, but it would have to be okay with your dad." they both looked at Minato with pleading looks and he gave. With a nod, they took off to the Uchiha compound. They told Itachi's parents about spending the night and grabbed some clothes and a pillow along with a scroll with a bunch of cool jutsu.

It was a great night for all of them. Itachi got tricked into trying ramen and loved it, Minato gave them both a scroll with the academy jutsu while saying they would graduate early, and Naruto learned two cool fire jutsu.

(Time skip)

Naruto and his father stood atop Gamabunta in the middle of a battle against Kyuubi. The kyuubi was pulled into Naruto, and the word that would echo through the village and the ears of Naruto for the next few years was screamed at the top of the fourth's lungs. "FUUIN!"

Itachi came with another man from ANBU and they took the bodies to the village. The villagers gathered around the greatest hokage they had ever known as he said his last words. "Please, treat Naruto like the hero he is for volunteering to save the village. Itachi and Naruto, you are the future of the village, so carry on the will of fire." his eyes closed and never opened again.

At the funeral, Itachi and Naruto were asked to come and give a speech, Naruto being first. "My dad was a great man who loved this village so much he would give his life, and that's what he did. He left behind a wish for us to keep the will of fire alive. I will follow in my father's foot steps one day and become hokage. Thank you." a round of applause was heard from the four-year old who had a demon locked inside him.

"I didn't know the fourth that well, but I did know that he loved the village. It will be a long time before we get over this loss, but we can't give up. He would want us to stay strong so we don't fall to another village. We can't let his sacrifice be in vane. Naruto and I will be joining the academy soon, and we will carry on the will of fire." an equally large applause followed and everyone went to place a flower on the coffin.

It began to rain as Naruto and Itachi stepped up. They focused their chakra into their hands and shaped the water into a shape, then froze it, placing two roses that would never melt on the black coffin with yellow flash written on it. They walked to the back of the crowd, and Kakashi Hatake, the student of the fourth, took them home.

(Time Skip: day of graduation)

Naruto and Itachi waited for their names to be called. They were in the class five years ahead of them, but they were the top of the class, in every aspect. Itachi was called in and came out with his head band on. "Ten clones Namikaze. Beat that." Naruto smiled and walked into the room. "Alright Naruto, make a clone, and do the replacement and transformation techniques." said Iruka.

Naruto flashed through some hand signs and twenty shadow clones appeared. Half turned into different shinobi from the village, half of the remainder turned into logs with kunai and shuriken in it, and the remaining five used a variety of different jutsu to show off. Iruka smiled and tossed the hand band to the boy. Mizuki growled and lunged at Naruto with two kunai yelling "DIE DEMON!"

Naruto disappeared in a thick puff of white smoke when the kunai sunk in, then Mizuki flew threw the door and into the room were the others were waiting as Naruto calmly said "Rasengan." loud enough for every one to hear. The blue orb disappeared from his hand as he took his place next to Itachi. "Okay class, come back tomorrow to find out your teams."

Itachi and Naruto walked out the door, their friends Hana, Idate, Joshi Hyuuga, and Konia Nara walking up to them. Hana walked over to Naruto and said "What did Mizuki do to make you hit him with a Rasengan?"

"He attacked me with two kunai while yelling die demon, even though every one knows I'm not the kyuubi. I'm going to the Office, so I'll so you tomorrow." they parted ways and Naruto headed towards the monument. He went into the hatch that was the right eye of the fourth and landed in a huge library with swords, scrolls, a desk, food, and even a pair of guns from a friend of his father's that died during the war.

He grabbed a sword with metal wings and the head of a beast with an open mouth and went into the room full of target dummies. He let a little chakra flow into the sword and swung it, releasing a wave of electricity. He made a clone and had it take a large sword with a skull on the handle from the rack and they fought while some more clones practiced with the guns, jutsus, and taijutsu, along with the three styles that went with the gun and swords.

Four and a half hours later, Itachi came in with five clones and a bunch of bags of food and weapons. He set them down, then another clone came in with a message. "Itachi, Naruto, Mizuki just stole the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's office and is running from ANBU. They want you guys to beat him down." the clones all disappeared and they took off towards the last known position of Mizuki and found him reading the scroll.

He turned to them and smiled. "Ah, the demon child. Just what I needed to try my technique out on." Mizuki went into hand signs he thought they would be surprised by but they matched him in every sign. The trees around them groaned as Tree Clones came out of them. "Mizuki, my dad was the fourth, remember. I have access to the scroll whenever I please. You area low Chuunin level and we are both ANBU captain level."

They tree clones grew weapons from their bodies and easily dispatched the un-finished ones Mizuki made. Mizuki growled and did some more hand signs they didn't know. A huge dragon came up out of the ground behind them, then the trees, the water, and the mist that had surrounded them. "Nature Dragon Barrage!" the dragons launched at Itachi and Naruto who became logs covered in explosive tags right before the dragons hit.

"That was impressive, don't you think Itachi? But it seemed a little advanced for him. A clan jutsu maybe?" came the disembodied voice of Naruto.

"Most likely, but if we kill him then we will be the only ones who know it, since he is the last of his clan." a laugh was heard as a red glow exploded a tree. "**As thanks for keeping me alive so long, allow me to do it. Please step away Mr. Itachi.**" said Kyuubi as his features began to form on Naruto. He did a bunch of one handed seals and four orbs of lightning shot out of his hands, impacting on Mizuki's chest.

He landed on his chest, electricity still covering his body. Kyuubi drew the sword Naruto had been using at first and forced half his chakra into it. He did an incredible fast combo then thrust forward. A huge burst of lightning shot out of the tip and became a beast resembling the creature on the handle. It swallowed Mizuki and killed him instantly.

Kyuubi's chakra faded away and left Naruto to sheath the blade. Ibiki flew towards them from a tree and looked at the body of Mizuki as Naruto made a clone to switch with the scroll so he could study it more thoroughly. "You guys did a number on this guy. How would you like to join ANBU?" they shrugged and said yeah. "Come by after you find out who your teams are tomorrow and we will get you your equipment."

They went home and slept very little in anticipation. The next morning, Itachi walked into the academy to find Naruto using a small fireball to heat his ramen. Iruka came in after every one arrived and began to read out the teams. "Team one… Team Twelve is Itachi Uchiha, Joshi Hyuuga, and Konia Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team Thirteen is Naruto Uzimaki, Hana Inuzuka, and Idate Morine. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Damn it, not the perv who's always late for everything?!" Iruka laughed at the way he perfectly described Kakashi, who appeared and hit him on the head screaming "I'M NO A PERV BLONDIE!" Naruto hit him back and yelled equally as loud "I SAID DON"T CALL ME BLONDIE PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

"BLONDIE!"

"PERV!"

Itachi punched them both in the face to shut them up. "Kakashi, you read 'Icha Icha Paradise' and spy on girls in the hot springs so you are a perv, and Naruto, you are blonde so that makes you a 'blondy' as Kakashi put it. So both of you shut up and leave!" he yelled as his sensei and team walked out the door.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how did you manage to get Kakashi to come on time?" asked Hana as she watched Idate keep the two apart.

"I told him to be here three hours before he was really suppose to be here." Kakashi gave Iruka a shocked look then looked at his new students. "The roof, five minutes." he said as Naruto's kunai turned him into a puff of smoke made by shadow clones. The real Kakashi watched as his shadow clone was revealed.

"I guess I got a good group this time. Ouch, what hit me?" he said as some one or thing smack him in the back of the head.

"It was me sensei. You really should have gotten a better hiding spot." said Naruto as he revealed himself. Kakashi turned back to the window as the Naruto turned to smoke and the others became Narutos and did the same. "A shadow clone with Transformation Jutsu. Interesting."

Kakashi was dragged by Naruto to the roof were the other members were waiting on him. Kakashi was released from Naruto's grasp and sat on the padded seats. "Okay, let's introduce ourselves. Tell us your hopes, dreams for the future, things you like, and things you dislike."

"Why don't you go first sensei." said Hana to the Cyclops.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake; my hopes are… my dreams are… my likes are… my dislikes are fan girls. You with the dogs, your next."

"Okay, my name is Hana Inuzuka; my hopes are to get my dogs to talk, gaining a high status in my clan, my dreams are to make my clan even stronger, my likes are my friends, my dogs, my family, training and my dislikes are fan girls, cats, and fleas." '_A basic Inuzuka, but she has great potential.'_ "Ibiki's brother, you're next."

"My name is Idate Morine; my hopes are to impress my brother, my dream is to surpass him and become head of ANBU Black-OPs, my likes are my friends, training, my family, training, and dango, my dislikes are people referring to me as 'Ibiki's brother' instead of Idate." '_Also has potential, and a good goal to work for. He looks fast if the weights on his legs mean anything.' _"Blondie, you know the drill."

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze; my hopes are to help my friends with their hopes and dreams and not be a disgrace to the Namikaze clan and not make my dad's sacrifice meaningless, my dreams are to become Hokage and get a high rank in ANBU, my likes are my friends, training, visiting my dad's grave, ramen, and helping my friends, my dislikes are people calling me Blondie and the time it takes for instant ramen to cool." '_Just like sensei was. I think I will have a lot of fun training these kids.'_

--

Itachi and Naruto sat down in chairs and watched as Ibiki dug threw the storage closet. He threw an ANBU outfit to each of them, a weasel mask to Itachi, a fox mask to Naruto, a katana to each of them, cloaks, assassin gauntlets, metal cased gloves, and a belt with daggers, smoke bombs, trench knives, etc. to them.

Ibiki pulled himself through the wreckage and said "Well, boys welcome to ANBU Black-Ops." they smiled then Naruto smacked Itachi after he groaned. "What was that for Naruto!?" yelled Itachi to the blonde.

"I got Kakashi for sensei and we had a shouting match were I called him a perv and he called me Blondie, then you said we both were what the other said. I just thought you should know." Itachi glared at him. He made his clone disappear and began to laugh. Naruto beat him up, but the laughter never stopped.

--

Team Thirteen sat under a tree discussing a strategy for what ever test Kakashi was going to give them. He appeared and they quit talking. "Okay, you have to get the bells from my belt here." he said as he pointed to the small golden metal balls on his belt. "Who ever gets a bell stays, but the person who doesn't goes back o the academy. I should warn you; this test only has a 33.3 success rate per person. BEGIN!"

The team split up, Hana and Idate going into the tree while Naruto made a bunch of Shadow Clones. They attacked Kakashi from all directions, using kunai, shuriken, senbon, fists and feet. Kakashi used a Fire Dragon Jutsu and destroyed them all. A bell rang, and Kakashi saw Hana and Idate step out of the woods on either side of him, each holding one of the bells. "Congratulations, you two pass, but Naruto goes back to the academy."

"Fine, that means I get to burn this when I get home." said Naruto as he waved Kakashi's latest copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' in front of his face. Kakashi sighed and said "I guess you don pass, if you can tell me the true meaning of the test."

"Team work. It was actually obvious. There are no two man teams, or they wouldn't have bothered in putting genin in groups of three. We knew you would use this test after talking to some of the students you failed, so we planned out the strategy. I would make clones to attack you while Hana and Idate took the bell and I took the book."

"Good, you are the first team to do that. We start missions tomorrow."

(ANBU HQ)

Itachi and Naruto met blow for blow with the Katanas and reviewed the day. Both learned at least twenty high level jutsu thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kenjutsu on their own time. They stopped and got something to drink. A man with a wolf mask, Ururu as they called him, said to come to the main meeting hall for Captain Ibiki's announcement. They arrived quickly and found a seat near the front before the rest of the organization showed up.

Ibiki stood in front of the podium. "Attention ANBU members, I have some bad news. I will be leaving ANBU to lead the interrogation squad. I called you all here because we will be having battle between the ten candidates I have chosen to take my place. Please come up when I call your name." ten older members came up to the stage s Ibiki called their names out. Itachi and Naruto stood up with Naruto yelling "You aren't really going to let one of those weaklings become captain are you Ibiki!?"

"Naruto's right about that. We could beat all of them easily." agreed Itachi as the ten on stage glared at them. "You two think you're so tough, come up here and fight to." said Ibiki as he moved off the stage. They two appeared on stage with their Katanas drawn out part way in preparation. Three of them rushed Naruto and five rushed Itachi. Naruto slammed his katana back into the sheath with an audible click as hundreds of cuts appeared on the eight with one sentence. "Judgment cut, Namikaze Style."

The remaining two used a bunch of jutsu which Itachi beat with his Sharingan and both rushed in and slashed the two across the chest in an upward motion, sending them flying. Naruto cut open his chest and did some hand signs as he yelled "Blood Dragon Barrage Jutsu!" the blood became mini dragons that sliced the two open and grew bigger with the blood. The healed the wounds of the members after that as Kyuubi healed Naruto.

Itachi and Naruto face each other and began a long battle.

(Time Skip)

Ibiki stood between the boys, stopping them from destroying the building. "Well, it seems ANBU Black-Ops for the first time ever, has co-captains, Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha."

(Time skip)

Itachi, now a Jounin with Naruto, walked out of the council meeting with a grim look on his face. They had found out that his clan was planning a revolt and ordered him to kill them. He had the Mangekyou Sharingan now after killing his best friend. Naruto and he had had a huge fight a year ago and Itachi had gotten a new best friend, which he sent down the river, literally.

Naruto saw the grim look Itachi had and walked over to him. "Don't worry, I'll help you do it, and you won't have to suffer so much." Itachi shook his head at his co-captain. "My clan, my mission, their blood will be on _my _hands Naruto!" Naruto sighed in defeat. "Want to have a fake 'all-out' battle to make it more convincing when you leave?"

"Sure, if you wanna do it." they went to Ichiraku Ramen and began to eat together for the last time. That night, Itachi killed al his clan except his younger brother Sasuke. Naruto and the other ANBU members he had brought with him caught up to him at the gate.

"Itachi, you killed your clan, now I must kill you. No holding back, just you and me!" Itachi and Naruto rushed each other. Itachi used an attack called Hokigoi, a fire style jutsu that rapped the user in armor with the Uchiha symbol on it while using the Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto used the Rasengan with the Chidori in a white ball of chakra with electricity crackling around it every few seconds and Kyuubi's chakra.

They made contact and a red and black explosion went off as Naruto was hit in the right eye by black fire and Itachi had his left hand turned red as a full burst of Kyuubi chakra hit it. Itachi managed to stay conscious but Naruto blacked out without his eye. Itachi ran while the other ANBU took Naruto to the hospital.

Naruto woke up the next day in his reserved hospital room and went into the bathroom to see what had happened to his eye. He screamed out in surprise as the three tomi that formed around the Sharingan eye appeared when he ran his hand over the eye. '_Kyuubi, why do I have a Sharingan!?_'

'_**Well, when Itachi's chakra entered the chakra points in your right eye, you gained a Sharingan and when you impacted him with my chakra, his hand became like yours when you use my chakra. An equal exchange. He knew it would happen, that's why he aimed for your eye.**_'

'_The bastard still could have told me about this. Now I have to wear my head band like Kakashi. Wait, this means I can copy and Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu! Sweet!_'

'**He gave you a small amount of Mangekyou Sharingan with that black flame so you will have to come train with me at night. Do you need anything else while I'm awake?**'

'_No, I'm fine. Talk to you later._' Naruto put his clothes on and took a better look at what he looked like. His jaw dropped again as he looked at himself. When he fought Itachi, he was thirteen, now he was at least nineteen. He ran out of his room, right into a medic. "Oh, you are awake Naruto. My name is Ami Hyuuga. I was assigned to you during the six years you were in your coma. You missed a lot. Your team have all become Jounin as well. I will tell the hokage you are awake."

She walked off, leaving Naruto to think things over. Six years in a coma, and he never even realized it. He automatically went to Kakashi for help. "Yeah, six years. It was a long time. I feel old now that I see how you have grown. Idate became Co-captain in Itachi's place and Hana got her dogs to talk. Well, speak of the devils." Naruto turned to where he was looking and got tackled to a matured Hana. As Naruto inspected her body, he shook the images out of his head and said "Hana, its good to see you to, but could you get off me?"

She blushed and let him up. "Sorry, but when the Hokage told me you were awake, I got over excited. Why'd you have to go into a stupid coma?" she said as she punched him the chest. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry puppy dog, I couldn't really help it. It took a while for my eye to adjust to the new chakra." both his former sensei and teammate a quizzical look as he pulled his hand over his eye and made the Sharingan appear.

Hana fainted and Kakashi pulled his own Sharingan eye out to make sure it was real. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when Itachi and I were fighting that night, his Mangekyou and Hokigoi chakra merged itself into the chakra points in my eye and gave me the three tomi Sharingan and a small amount of the Mangekyou Sharingan and I gave him a hand with the power of Kyuubi and a Rasengan."

"Oh, well I guess I have to show you a few of the jutsu I copied."

"If by a few you mean all, then yes. I'll make a clone and he will take Hana home and tell Idate I'm back." they began to let Naruto copy the jutsu as a clone took Hana home.

(Time Skip)

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, his head band over his right eye. He wore the three swords and the two guns on his side along with his father's yellow trench coat and a navy blue shirt with black pants and a belt buckle with the Namikaze and Uchiha symbols next to each other. "Naruto, I want you to take on team seven of the graduate this year." Naruto nodded and disappeared.

Iruka finished team six as Naruto appeared. "Oh, hey Iruka, I came to get my genin team."

"Right, team seven is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. This is your sensei, Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze."

"Hey, don't bother introducing yourself Sasuke and Kiba, I know you through your siblings even if you don't remember me, but I will need to assess the girl's power. Meet me at training ground twelve in half an hour." he used Shunshin to disappear and went to Ichiraku Ramen. The old man came out and asked what was wrong. "I got assigned a genin team.

"Well that can't be that bad can it?"

"Sasuke was on it, and I got the leader of his fan club. At least I got Hana's little brother."

"See, there is a little bit of good news, no what do you want?"

--

Team seven sat under a tree. Kiba and Akamaru seemed really happy for some reason. Sakura wanted to know why. "Hey Kiba, why are you so happy?"

"Naruto was on my sister's team. He was ANBU co-captain with Itachi Uchiha at age twelve and the battle between them gave him a Sharingan, plus he use to come over when he was a low level ABU and teach me a lot of jutsu. We scored big time." Sasuke and Sakura both looked surprised at this information.

Naruto appeared before the conversation could go any further and pulled out two bells. "Who ever gets one of these bells becomes a genin and whoever doesn't goes back to the academy. BEGIN!" They disappeared as Naruto pulled out a kunai and began to sharpen it.

(Kiba's prov)

Kiba and Akamaru did the Man/Beast Clone Jutsu and then a Shadow Clone Jutsu and sent two clones to tell them the test required team work to pass. He grunted at the results. Sasuke said a team would only hold him back and Sakura said that the top two students didn't need the help of the 'dead last'. Kiba walked out with Akamaru and they leaned against the posts.

"You just gonna lean there or come at me?" asked Naruto as Akamaru turned back to normal and got inside his coat.

"Why bother. I tried to get them to use team work, but they just ignored me. I hope they fail." Naruto smirked, realizing Kiba was actually really smart.

(Normal prov)

In the bushes, Sakura was looking for Sakura. "Where are you going Sakura?" asked a voice behind her.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke that if we work together, we can get the balls and I can earn his love." she said the last part with her hands clasped over her chest. Then she realized that the voice was Naruto and was caught in his Genjutsu as an invisible wind picked up. "Sa…sakura."

"Sasuke is that you-ahhhhh!" Sasuke came out of the bushes, hundred of kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. "Sasuke, who did this to you?"

"It was…It was…" he fell limp in her arms as she passed out. Naruto moved on to Sasuke. He dodged the kunai and shuriken thrown at his back and blocked the kick. "Not bad kid."

"I'm an Uchiha and the best in the village. Of course it was good." he stabbed Naruto in the stomach, turning him into smoke as Sasuke fell to the ground on his head.

"An Uchiha yes, but nowhere near the best in the village. You think just because you are an Uchiha you don't need any one to help you, but you failed the minute you refused Kiba's offer." said Naruto as he pulled him into the ground. He went back to Kiba as Sakura found Sasuke and thought he had been beheaded but his head was alive.

Both Sasuke and Sakura woke up tied to the poles. Naruto untied Sasuke and gave him and Kiba some lunch. "Don't give sakura any or you all fail." once he had disappeared, Kiba opened Sakura's mouth and poured half his lunch down it, the cut her free. "I told you, we need team work to win. Sakura can't be weak during this battle, well, weaker" Sakura hung her head in shame as Naruto reappeared.

"Kiba what did I say about feeding Sakura?"

"I don't care. If she wants to make it out alive she needs to have energy. If she is weak, the team is weak. And weren't you the one who said 'Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who leave their comrades are worse then trash' and 'a team is only a strong as its weakest link'?"

"If we want to become ninja we need to work as one team, one person." said Sasuke once he figured it out.

"If you fail one of us, you fail us all." said Kiba as he and Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. Naruto used his Chidori and Rasengan merger and rushed them, then popped Sasuke and Kiba on the forehead with his index and middle finger on either hand and said "You all pass."

--

A/N: I got the idea from my friend on Friday and I typed it out. Leave a review telling me what you think.


	2. Bring in the Beasts

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter two: Bring in the Beasts**

"You pass." they all looked at him as if he had grown two heads, then Kiba pumped his fist into the air in happiness and grabbed Akamaru's front paws and began to dance around in a circle. Sakura ran away because she got scared shitless, well, peeless in this case, and Sasuke was yelling at Naruto. "You're the one that Itachi got that from aren't you!?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that runt?" said Naruto as a shadow covered his eyes up. Sasuke gulped and said nope, making the shadow disappear and Naruto's million watt smile appear. Sasuke sweat dropped and left. Hana dropped by to pick Kiba up, and whispered the Hokage want to see him, making him Shunshin there.

Sarutobi was looking out the window of his office when Naruto's face appeared in front of him. He stumbled back as Naruto smiled and went through the now open window. "You wanted to see my Hokage?"

"Yes, before the coma, we were going to turn you, Idate, and Hana into a special ANBU unit called ANBU Beasts, but never got the chance. We want that to happen now. You will be the leader, Hana will be the scout, and Idate will be speed departments. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why the hell did you put me on as the sensei of Sasuke Uchiha? Even Itachi didn't have a stick as long as his up his ass. I mean, Kakashi would have been a better choice right?"

"Yes, but Kakashi recently lost a child, so I doubt he would appreciate being put on a team."

"The perv got laid? You're kidding with me, right Sarutobi?"

"No, he got married a year and a half ago to Anko. You were still in the coma, so it figures you wouldn't know."

"Did anything else of this nature happen?"

"Yes, Kurenai and Asuma are dating and Asuma proposed last night I believe, Iruka is with Shizune, who came back with Tsunade to take my place when I get to old, and Hana got engaged." Naruto frowned at this last bit of information. "But he died from a disease. She is still single, so don't get so upset Blondie." Naruto smiled, then punched Sarutobi on the shoulder, making his pipe drop.

"What did I say about calling me Blondie?" Sarutobi smiled and gave Naruto five scrolls. "D-rank missions for your team. Five missions a week aloud. You decide when they do which ones."

"Right, well I need to go to the plot of land in intended to buy before the 'incident' happened." he used Shunshin and arrived quickly at the real estate office. "Hey, about six years ago, I made a down payment on a plot of land outside of the village, near a wall and a bunch of caves. Is it still open?"

"No it is not. The Hokage finished your payments and we are just waiting for you to give us the building specks."

"Great, okay I want a large area to build a training house on, about eight feet long, and one hundred feet wide, with a place for outside training. I want the main building to be about the same size as the training room, but three stories. I want a large tower for a library as well, and finally, a spare house with three rooms and bathrooms, and I want them all to be connected by platforms."

"That is a lot. Let me see just how much that will cost… about eighty thousand for maybe a thousand workers, since this is such a large job."

"Hire them and I will use Shadow Clones for the rest. Also, for my clan symbol, I had it changed. It is now the Uchiha fan with the symbol of the Namikaze on it. A black flame is around the whirlpool, like this." he said as he pulled down his shirt to reveal the tattoo on the back of his right shoulder.

"Okay, so about ninety-five thousand. Just type in your bank info and see how much is in it." Naruto did as he was told and his jaw dropped d when he saw the bonus for ANBU Beasts was about five times as much as he needed. He used the ATM to withdraw the needed amount and left to meet his team.

Sasuke was fuming as he, an Uchiha, once again fell on his butt while Sakura and Kiba, even Akamaru, had already made it to the top of the tree using only chakra. Naruto was showing them the power of his swords, and even gave Kiba one to keep for a while. Kiba swung it around, but he accidentally used an energy attack knock the three out. Sasuke seized his opportunity and jumped for the blade called Alastor. Kiba had his claws in his face and Ebony was in his eye as he froze up.

Kiba handed both swords back to Naruto and kicked Sasuke to the ground. "Don't even try to pick up one of _my_ swords until you can do the tree walking exercise like Sakura and Kiba here." said Naruto as he spun the gun back onto his side and watched in amusement as the Uchiha reached for it. He got punched in the face by Sakura who yelled "Sasuke, leave sensei's weapons alone. We all know you can't handle them!"

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He was the rookie of the year and an Uchiha, but Sakura and the dead last were better then him and could do stuff he was supposedly to weak to do. He would show them who the weak one was. He walked away after his team turned his back on him and went to train. Kiba and Sakura showed Naruto every skill they had and were surprisingly impressive.

Kiba had great Ninjutsu and Taijutsu ability while Sakura seemed to have Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu mostly. Naruto pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to them. "Focus some chakra into them." Kiba's paper crumbled while Sakura's was soaked. "Interesting…Kiba has a chakra affinity to earth and sakura water. Now that we know this, let's begin the real training."

Kiba and Sakura trudged towards their house slowly while a Shadow Clone of Naruto carried the passed out Sakura to her house. Naruto had made a bunch of clones and assigned each of them ten clones to learn a bunch of awesome jutsu, even the Shadow Clone jutsu, the problem was, after they finished that, they did physical training that would put Lee and Gai's training to shame. Akamaru had run away and was asleep next to his father's side.

Kiba picked Akamaru up and began to shake him back and forth. "Don't you ever leave me during a training session puppy!" the huge dog that was Akamaru's father yawned and said "Kiba, put Akamaru down so he can sleep. I put him through a rigorous training session. Oh, and your mother wants to give you something." he laid him back down as Sasuke pointed at him with an open mouth.

"THAT DOG JUST TALKED TO YOU!"

"Yeah, he's my mom's partner and the father of Akamaru and my sister's partners as well. Only dogs with partners that have a large amount of primal chakra as we call it can talk. I hope to get Akamaru to talk one day like my sis did with hers." said Kiba as he placed his partner back into his spot.

"Hey Kiba, where's your sister?"

"Why, you want to go out with her or something?-OUCH!" Kiba had been laughing at Naruto but he smacked him on the side of the head. He shot a glare at the kid.

"Congratulations Kiba, you and Sasuke are going to do laps around the village until you pass out like Sakura did. And don't think you're just going to walk because I will have clones using jutsu to chase you around the village walls." they groaned and Naruto walked to where Hana's room was, but found nothing. He went to the training ground and found Hana training her Cerberus Beast Jutsu, a jutsu were all three dogs became one huge three headed dog that Hana used huge attacks like a mega powered Fang over Fang.

She saw him and the dogs split. She went over to him and said "Hey Naruto, what you doing here?"

"Well, I know this sounds kinda weird, but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out later today?" she blushed lightly and nodded while swaying slightly. He smiled and jumped away. He arrived at the place where the construction had begun and made about four thousand clones to help with the construction.

(Time Skip: Two months)

Teams seven was using the Katanas with the elemental affinity boosting metal blades and were easily cutting the dummies apart. Sasuke shocked every one when they found out he had a lightning affinity, no pun intended, and was using it to strengthen his attacks. Sakura had improved her Ice affinity and Kiba his fire so they now had two elements surrounding their blades.

Naruto appeared and whistled. "Hey guys, I got good news. I reserved us a C-ranked mission, so Kiba, shut up about having pointless D-ranked mission or I'll get the Hokage to give you an E-ranked mission, like mopping the floors of the academy. Sasuke, no laughing or you get to help."

"Sensei, what exactly do we have to do on this mission?" asked Sakura as she sheathed her katana horizontally across the bottom of her back. Kiba walked over after sheathing it on his back, followed by Sasuke who did the same on his side.

"We are going to be guarding an old bridge builder while he finishes the bridge from wave to the main land. His name is Tazuna." they all smiled, even Sasuke, at such an easy mission.

(Time Skip: A minute's walk to the 'puddle')

"I'm telling you, putting barbeque sauce on ramen is actually really good. I know it sounds gross but its not." said Sasuke as they walked. Sakura was ignoring the conversation by reading a book on powerful Medical Jutsu, Kiba was checking Akamaru for flees, and Naruto was crying while mumbling something about wasting good ramen.

"You ninja sure are weird, you know that right?" said Tazuna as he took another swig. Kiba finished what he was doing and saw a puddle. All of the ninja stopped and drew their Katanas. Tazuna stayed behind them when he saw the weapons and Kiba decided to say "For Chuunin you sure aren't smart. It hasn't rain for about three weeks."

"You won't be able to get to Tazuna so back off. Or better yet, I think a bolt of lightning from Alastor could kill you!" two Chuunin with mist head bands that had a line across it sprung up and rushed them. All the genin held the blades in front of them in a double handed grip as they flooded them with chakra. Kiba's blade was surrounded by earth and magma as more chakra came in; Sakura's sword was surrounded by a large tsunami with ice in it and Sasuke's was the same except with lightning instead of ice. Three blasts merged into one and pinned the Chuunin to a tree.

Naruto knocked them out with a quick chop and took most of the stuff they had, including a large amount of poison and smaller versions of the claws they wore. He stuffed them in his back pack and walked on. "Talk Tazuna. They were after you, but I want to know why." so Tazuna told them the sad story of how Gato had sent Wave into poverty and finished when they arrived at a lake. Some one began to clap and a huge sword flew at them. Every one but Naruto ducked. A small click was heard as Naruto slammed Rebellion against the blade and sent it into the lake.

"So, Zabuza Momochi is it. I was wondering who was following us." a man hopped down from the trees and looked between Naruto, Rebellion, and the lake.

"How do you know who I am? True I am in a bingo book, but not many can recognize my blade."

"My mother was named Kushina Uzimaki. That should explain it since she was your sensei and all." he drew his gun and ushered for Zabuza to retrieve his sword. He did as he was told and began to slice the bullets with the sword. Naruto placed the guns back and drew his final sword, force edge.

They met in the middle of the lake and Naruto sent Zabuza into a tree with one swings. "And that is why they call it Force Edge." he said as he sheathed it, no longer needing it since he had found Zabuza's power level. Rebellion once again came off his back as he swung the blade back, sending a wave crashing onto the shore. He let a black light slowly creep up his arm, then disperse as a huge orange glowing scaly arm appeared in its place.

He used his left hand to hold the sword and grabbed  
Zabuza with a huge version of the arm. "How do you have such power in only a single arm?" he managed to get out as the arm squeezed tighter. Naruto slammed him into a tree, making him become water. The real Zabuza came out of the forest clutching his arm.

"Simple, my dad's grand father was well… a devil!" his body glowed the same black light and then made it disperse, revealing his new form. He had two wings near his legs and a black face mask. His body was red and black and his fingers and toes were clawed. He jumped to the air as a new arrival appeared in the trees.

--

Three ANBU members appeared in a tree as Naruto changed. One wearing a dog mask said to one wearing a fox mask. "I didn't know your clone could use those attacks captain." an ANBU wearing a swallow mask put his finger to his lips for silence.

"We don't want the readers to find out too much." fox and dog sweat dropped and returned to the fight. Naruto slammed Rebellion into Zabuza, but he turned to water. A foot sky kicked him into the water. Zabuza ran out while doing some hand signs and quickly captured him in a Water Prison Jutsu. "What you gonna do now devil?" he said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and with a puff the clone was gone. The three ANBU rushed him and began to rapidly kick him. He slammed into a tree and was pinned their by kunai. Alastor charged up but it disappeared as a couple of senbon pierced Zabuza's neck. He fell limp and a hunter-nin came and picked up the body. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter. I have been on his trail for half a year now." he bowed and left.

They began to walk again, and after a short boat ride, they were at Tazuna's daughter's house.

--

A/N: I hope you like it. Forgot to mention a semi medium amount of DMC involved. Tell me if you don't like. I thought it would be cool since I just got DMC4 an hour ago. Plus the weapons are awesome!!


	3. Tiger and Fox:Take on the HellFire Beast

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

WARNING: SUGGESTIVE THEME IN CHAPTER

--

**Chapter three: Tiger and Fox: Take on the Hell Fire beast!**

Naruto and they others went into the house. "Father, I was wondering when you would get here." said a beautiful women as they came in "Oh, so these are the ninja you hired. My name Tsunami (sp?) and I am Tazuna's daughter." they all smiled and explained what happened.

"Yeah, it took some time but-ugh!" a sudden pain shot through Naruto's body as he began to fade and turned into a thick white puff of smoke. Kiba and Akamaru began to sniff the air, then through a kunai out of the window. Three ANBU with a dog mask, a fox mask, and a swallow mask came out clapping. "Not bad Kiba. Since you passed this test, I will teach you an awesome jutsu while Sakura and Sasuke do tree climbing, since you already know It." said the one with the fox mask.

"SWEET! HAHA Sasgay and Sakura have to do chakra exercises while I get to learn…which jutsu are you going to teach me sensei?" Naruto tapped his chin and thought for a moment.

"How about I teach you my Swords of Thunder and Lightning Jutsu if you have enough chakra." Kiba began jumping up and down as Sasuke glared.

"Sensei, I order you to teach me that jutsu and techniques that can beat it!" he said as Naruto began to laugh. "I'M NOT KIDDING DUMBASS!" as soon as Sasuke said this, he realized what had happened.

"Sasuke, if you EVER yell at me again, I'll send you back to the village and find some one who can take your place because I'll have you stripped of ninja status!" everyone backed up but Sasuke was to stupid to. He smiled and his Sharingan, incomplete any way, appeared on his eyes.

"I have the Sharingan, you can't beat me!" Naruto chuckled and put his palm on his hand after removing his mask. He clenched the hand and a Mangekyou appeared in it. Sasuke stepped back and drew his kunai. He rushed Naruto and stabbed him. He was replaced by a chair and then got punched in the stomach. Naruto did a few hand signs quickly and a Genjutsu captured the Uchiha. He made a clone and he took Sasuke away.

Naruto smiled and signaled for his ANBU team to take off their masks. Hana and Idate smiled at the shocked looks on their face as they went to change to normal clothes. Once they left, Naruto talked to his remaining team. "Okay kids, today we will do a chakra exercise called tree walking. Well Sakura will be anyway. Kiba, follow me when she begins."

They went to a forest and began to train. Kiba went to the lake and did the hand signs for a jutsu as storm clouds rolled in. A bolt of lightning, followed by a bolt of thunder came down and two small daggers appeared in his hands but they shocked him and ran up his body. "That was really good. Just keep trying and I will go help Sakura. When they sun goes down, come home."

(Time Skip: Day before Bridge battle)

"Okay guys, I have been holding some valuable information from all of you, but I decided it's time I tell you." said Naruto at the breakfast table or tomorrow. That hunter-nin should have destroyed the body, but instead took it away. He was in league with Zabuza."

Every one gasped and Inari stood up and yelled. "Why do you try so hard!? Gato's men will just kill you any ways!" before they could stop him, Naruto slapped Inari so hard he floating off the ground in a spiral. Naruto palmed him into the wall and said "SHUT THE FUCK UP TWERP! My dad gave up his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tail fox, inside of me! My best friend was then ordered to kill his friend and I was assigned to kill him! I was out for six years in a coma, so don't tell me you had a hard life! I would give up all my jutsu and my Sharingan to have your life!" he left the room and Hana followed quickly as the others peeled Inari from the wall.

Naruto sat down on the ground and clenched his fist. Hana came up behind him and hugged him. "Calm down Naruto, just please calm down." she said as she switched sides and sat facing him on his lap. She kissed him and checked to see his expression. She was flipped over on her back and Naruto got on top of her.

"Thanks for that. I needed it." she smiled and they kissed again. She blushed as Naruto took off his shirt and jacket and her vest. She heard two zippers unzip and felt his hand on her bare leg. She felt his hand begin to roam and kissed him again.

(Time Skip (sorry all you closet pervs who wanted to find out what happened next) next day)

Naruto and Hana came home that morning with their hair and clothes messed up. They went to their rooms to straighten up and came out to take Tazuna to the bridge. They found all the workers full of senbon and the hunter-nin and Zabuza playing with G.I. Joes at the end of the bridge. Naruto coughed and said "Are we interrupting something?" they saw him and put them in a toy box they had brought with them, making them sweat drop, and a water clone took it away.

A bunch of water clones appeared out of the mist and became water as Naruto sheathed Alastor. "Not bad Namikaze, but what happened to the one with the hair like a duck's ass?" asked Zabuza.

"He disobeyed his orders, sucked at team work, and thought he was better then everyone so I stripped him of his ninja status." said Naruto as he drew Rebellion. Haku stepped forward and stopped the fight before it started. "Zabuza-sensei, I am sorry but I will be they one to kill my cousin." every one gasped and Naruto's eyes grew huge. "My name is Haku Uzimaki, and I will defeat you for your mother betraying us and because I promised I would kill who ever held Kyuubi." he was wrapped up in an ice cocoon as Naruto realized what was happening.

"Every one back. He has the eight tailed Tiger in him, the former guardian of the land office and snow. Time for my favorite jutsu with Kyuubi. Guardian of Fire Warrior Jutsu!" a red flame rapped him up as Haku burst from his cocoon and a tiger with seven tails appeared. Naruto came out as a warrior in orange and red armor with nine tails on the ground as he drew a sword from his back, Force Edge.

"Naruto, I will defeat you, and will make you pay for your mother's treason." said Haku as he rushed forward. They met in the air and pillars of fire came from the earth on the shore as pillars of ice formed from the clouds and water. Naruto punched Haku back and said "She left because she wanted to revive the clan elsewhere. I am living proof of that." he cut off on of the tails with a flaming Force Edge and jumped back once again. "Haku, do you still follow the rules of our clan?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"I invoke the right of servitude. If I win this battle, you and Zabuza will come back to the leaf and you will become part of my team while Zabuza helps train ANBU Kenjutsu uses. If you win, you can kill Tazuna." Haku smiled and said "Agreed." as Naruto smiled. "Then its time for my special ability. I was trained by Kyuubi at a young age and while he still has nine tails of power, I have seven." Haku let his ice jaw drop for a moment as seven blue tails came out of his cousin's back and became red. They shot out and restrained the seven tails as the other nine rapped his arms and legs and torso up. Naruto went over to him and punched the ice, shattering it. "You lose."

"Interesting, a descendant of Sparda with the Kyuubi in him. This should be fun." the mist disappeared and Gato stood by him self near the end of the bridge. Naruto smiled and the tails disappeared as Haku, Zabuza, his team mates, and his genin prepared themselves for the battle. "No, only Haku and I. Gato, why do you carry such a powerful item in your pocket?" Gato smiled as he erupted into flames and went into the abandoned part of the village, waiting for his enemies.

They appeared before the man in his transformed state. He was covered in black scales, he had a sword made of fire in his hand and his top half was a man, but the bottom was like a dragons or something in that area and had a tail of the same material with a flaming end. Haku threw a senbon and it melted from the flames protecting him. "Berial, I see you have awoken." said Naruto as he did some hand signs.

"Ah, the grandson of Dante Sparda. And his cousin with the eight tailed tiger. This is very interesting, but I will defeat you with the power of the Hell Fire." Naruto finished the hand signs and a huge copy of Berial made from water and ice appeared. "Water Mimic Jutsu. Water Mimic Sop Up jutsu." two dragons roared out of the shoulders and a second blade appeared as Naruto and Haku melted into the beast. Eight ice tails and nine fire tail appeared as they rushed the demon.

They blades met with the real ones as the tails rushed out. Berial used his flames to block all the tails as he used his sword to block the other two. Naruto shot out of the right eye with Ebony and Ivory firing and distracted the Hell Fire Beast long enough for Naruto to run down his side with Alastor and Force Edge cutting open his hide. He got back in the mimic and two arms came out with the guns in hand. The tails receded and the ice and fire bullets quickly broke through the flames. The two swords disarmed his own and the dragons held his tail and back legs while the arms held his arms and front legs. Naruto appeared on the mimic's nose with a double barrel gun. "I recently made this gun not knowing if I would need it, but I guess I do. Blue rose, Charge Shot!" a huge amount of red, blue, and white chakra appeared in the barrels as the mimic shrunk, but a bunch of Shadow Clones held him up. He shot all the chakra at Berial and Gato fell to the earth with a huge orb in his hand.

Naruto went to the body and took the orb. It turned into a pair of gauntlets with dragons on them and Rebellion disappeared. "So, these are the famous Ifrit Devil Bringers Sparda used to seal Berial? Oh well, mine now any way." his swords reappeared and he used a quick Grand Fireball Jutsu to burn the body. Naruto looked around at the broken bridge and said "How do we get back to the bridge?"

"I could use my Kekkai Genkai to get us there." he did some one handed seals and a mirror made of ice appeared. "Hold on tight." Haku put his hand on his shoulder and Naruto felt a huge rushing sensation as he stumbled out of the mirror and on to the bridge. Zabuza sighed. "I guess I'll help with the construction and we can get back to Konoha quickly."

(Time Skip)

As the seven ninja walked away, Tsunami asked a question. "Father, what exactly do you plan to call the bridge?"

"I was thinking the Great Uzimaki Bridge, in memory of the two Uzimaki that saved us and all of wave. I think it fits. I'm just sad that they will probably never know."

"Yes, I'm sure the next woman will be very happy." said Tsunami as she and Inari turned away.

"Tsunami, you didn't…" she smiled and they began to walk. Inari looked up at her and said "Mommy, I saw Naruto come out of your room this morning. How come?"

"I was giving Naruto a quick goodbye present before he left. I'll tell you when your older." he nodded and they went home. Tazuna was still in shock, but when he snapped out of it, he yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice yelled as the ninja entered the forest.

"What was that?" asked Kiba as Hana, Sakura and Haku scouted ahead. Naruto chuckled and said "I believe that was Tazuna finding out about the 'goodbye present' Tsunami gave me." As soon as he said that, Kiba began to hold his sides, Idate grunted and gave Kiba twenty bucks and Zabuza was cursing Naruto's luck. The three girls returned and reported some grim news.

"Naruto a platoon of sound and sand ninja were together with Orochimaru in the lead, discussing how they would attack during the last round of the Chuunin exam next month. They are going to have Orochimaru pose as the Kazekage and attack him by having their demon container release him. You and Haku will have no problem dealing with him if it comes to it, since it's just Shikaku."

"Right, but I got an idea to stop it period. I have a special seal that only a Namikaze can break, and they are all in demon country leading villages." they began to hop through trees until they reached the platoon. They were all asleep and Naruto signaled for them to stay while he went in. He used a double one handed seal jutsu and became a shadow. Haku threw a senbon that pierced the tent the container was in and Naruto merged into the shadow, entering the tent.

He undid the jutsu and saw the container. It was a boy about his age who wore a huge gourd on his back with the konji for love on his head. He did a bunch of hand signs for about five minutes and a different flame appeared on each of his fingers. The other boy snapped his eyes open and looked surprised as his sand was broken apart and the flames slammed into his seal.

Naruto covered his mouth as he began to scream. The form of his grand father appeared behind him. "Why did you use this jutsu Naruto? The Ancestor Possession Seal traps one of your ancestors inside the person it is used on until you release it, giving the ancestor control. What is this boy's threat?"

"He had Shukaku trapped inside him wrong before he was born and has gone insane. Fix the seal so that Shukaku won't take over when ever he sleeps and he will return to normal." he watched as the spirit faded and the seal glowed light yellowish brown like Shukaku's skin and the boy fell asleep. He woke up quickly and calmly looked at Naruto as he once again used the seal in reverse and let Sparda go.

"Thank you for freeing me from Shukaku's craziness. He has become a normal being and both of us have lost the craziness. What is your name? Mine is Gaara." he said as he stood up, wiping some sleep from his eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze. I have Kyuubi in me. My cousin has the eight tailed tiger in her. I came to stop you from being in the invasion. You should at least give me that as a reward." Gaara thought of it for a moment and nodded. A small amount of red and black sand rapped around Naruto's arm and the color changed back to normal. When the sand came off, Naruto had a bunch of seals and in the middle a small raccoon.

"That is a summoning seal. It will let you summon me but use it wisely. It also gives you about half my control over sand, since Shukaku was once the guardian of the land of sand." Naruto nodded and red flames rapped around Gaara's own arm. A similar seal with a fox in the center appeared on Gaara's arm.

"That will give you three extra tails worth of chakra and control over flames." Gaara nodded and stretched a little.

"I will see what I can do to sabotage the attack. Now, I have about thirteen years of sleep to catch up on." he lay down on a bed and Naruto used a kunai shadow to get to his team mates. "Okay guys, we just got an informant in the invasion. His name is Gaara of the desert and he is all good now. Let's get back and tell the Hokage about the invasion." they ran as fast as possible and arrived there at around ten o'clock.

"Hokage, we came upon a platoon of sand and sound ninja with Orochimaru leading them. They plan to attack during the final part of the Chuunin exam by having Orochimaru posing as the Kazekage and attack you during the confusion. They had the container of the one tailed demon Shukaku but I have turned him to out side. Allow me to show you." he tapped the seal with some chakra and a small Shukaku appeared.

"Naruto, what do you need? Gaara was almost found out. I need to get back to him."

"Do you have any information for us?"

"Yes, Orochimaru intends to give Sasuke Uchiha a curse mark and then change bodies with him. He should not be allowed into the exam."

"Sasuke was stripped of his ninja rank after a clone of Naruto told me about his actions. He left the village and was mauled by a bunch of wolves. Itachi is the last Uchiha now." said the third once he got over the surprise.

"That makes thing a lot easier for me then. I need to get back to Gaara so goodbye Naruto." he disappeared as the arm was once again covered by seals, then Naruto's sleeve. "I told you I had it under control."

(Time Skip: Second Exam)

The group easily passed the first exam using Akamaru and the Demon Ice Mirrors and were now in the second. They had encountered a grass-nin who was staring at them angrily. "Where is the Uchiha that is suppose to be on your squad!?" she yelled. Kiba laughed at her.

"Sasgay was stripped of ninja status and left the village, only to be mauled by a bunch of wolves. Sorry pal, but no curse marking today." the now revealed Orochimaru looked surprise but smiled as he/she (I never was sure of which) peeled their fake face off. He rushed them, but a huge wave of fire and wind and some lightning blew him back. Naruto appeared with Force Edge and Alastor in his hands and slipped into his specially designed double sword stance.

"Leave my students alone you snake pedophile. Sakura, Kiba, Haku, grabbed that Earth Scroll he dropped and get to the tower while I take care of him." they picked up the scroll and ran. Orochimaru pulled out his own sword and rushed him. Naruto parried and sent a double combo that sent fire and lightning running up Orochimaru's arms. "So, it seems you are not to happy I had Sasuke stripped of his ninja status Orochimaru."

"That was your fault!? That just means I have one more reason to kill you." he lashed out at him but Naruto activated his Tsukuyomi and Orochimaru found him self strapped to a cross. "For seventy-two hours, you will be die." he stabbed Orochimaru hundreds of times with the two weapons and after what seemed like three days he said "Sixty-nine hours and fifty-nine seconds left."

--

Orochimaru fell to the ground and began to pant heavily. His two snake summons appeared and took him away. Anko came out of her hiding spot and looked back and forth between Naruto and where Orochimaru disappeared. "Damn Naruto, I knew the Tsukuyomi was powerful but to do that to a Sannin is impressive. Especially Orochimaru who was the leader." naruto shrugged and took a step forward, only to collapse. Anko grabbed him and took him to the tower.

(Soul Room)

Naruto opened his eye to see Kyuubi and a small version of Shukaku were looking at him, along with Sparda who was leaning against a wall. "Naruto, are you okay after using the Tsukuyomi?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm almost out of Mangekyou power."

"**Kit, did I ever tell you I created the Sharingan as a thank you to the first Uchiha? I could give you endless Mangekyou and you wouldn't be blind.**"

"And you didn't tell me this before because… Actually, why didn't you just give me Mangekyou and normal Sharingan in both eyes?"

"**Well, it's a little embarrassing, but I kinda, sorta in a sense… forgot about creating it.**" BAM! A bunch of random object and people landed on Kyuubi's head, followed by a giant golf ball. Sparda threw a pipe at Kyuubi and it landed square on his nose.

"Thanks grandpa Sparda." he grunted and Kyuubi finished rubbing his nose. His eyes glowed red and black and a huge Mangekyou Sharingan appeared, followed by a second. They ran into Naruto's eyes and both became Mangekyou Sharingans. "That's much better, and I won't go blind, right?"

"Don't worry, I added some devil chakra to it and you will get a special third ability I added. Now, I believe your teammates and students are waiting for you." said Sparda as he flicked Naruto on the forehead and he woke up in a hospital bed in the tower in the center of training ground 44. His students and teammates were asleep but Zabuza was awake.

"Hey kid, every one was worried about you when that hot chick brought you in. we didn't think you would get up so soo-where did you get two Mangekyou Sharingans?" Naruto looked at the bedside mirror and saw his eyes had become the Mangekyou. He focused on his other eyes, his original eyes, and they changed back.

"Kyuubi made the Sharingan. Giving me one was no problem at all. Plus, my grand father gave me a third ability, so when I find Itachi, he's gonna come back." Zabuza smiled at his sensei's son and had a sudden idea.

"Hey kid, I want you to try something. You know what your mom looks like right? Well, imagine you standing next to her and hold my sword." Naruto took the blade and the vision came. He opened his eyes to see a whirlpool of red and blondish yellow with a fox and phoenix coming out of it. "Just as I thought. Kid, my sensei was named Kushina Uzimaki and this was originally her blade. It has a seal forged into the metal that only an Uzimaki can use, and that is it. I think it was called Whirlpool Beast Weapon upgrade or something like that."

"So this really was my mom's sword then?" he looked at the blade as the whirl pool began to disappear. Every one woke up as the beasts let out one final howl and completely disappeared from the room. Hana looked at Naruto, then at her self, and asked if every one could leave for a second while she told Naruto 'the news'. They all seemed to know what she meant and exited. "What news are you talking about Hana? Did the attack come early!?"

"No, nothing like that, but something amazing that may shock you. You remember the night in wave when you yelled at Inari? Well, the 'fun' we had had a small side effect. Naruto, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with twin babies, your twin babies. Naruto, are you okay…Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!?" she screamed the last bit to bring him out of his shock.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. Throw me my pants." Hana looked confused but went to a shelf and threw the new out fit's pants to him. It was a pair of blue pants; he had a grayish green shirt and a red cloak with white flames on it his dad gave him. He dug in the pocket of his pants and pulled something square out of his pocket.

"Naruto, what exactly is that?" she said as she drew a kunai.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you. I was gonna do this after the second exam but I guess I should do it now. Hana, will you marry me?" he had climbed out of bed and was on his knee with the box open to reveal a gold ring with a huge diamond on it.

"Yes, yes I will Naruto. I would be happy to become Hana Namikaze, or is it Hana Uzimaki-Namikaze?"

"Namikaze, but I only use Uzimaki to remember my mom. Does your family know?" he said as she placed the ring on her finger and he got back in bed.

"My mother and the council members know, but Kiba doesn't. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be able to see Kiba's face when you tell him." they both laughed as the door fell over to reveal Sakura, Anko, Haku, Kurenai, and a bunch of others including Kakashi listening. "Nice try but I used a false sound jutsu. There is good news and great news thought and we want you to hear it. The good news is Hana and I are getting married." every one cheered then directed their attention to Hana.

"The great news is, the doctor says I'm pregnant, and with twins. And before Jiraiya, who we know is outside the window asks, yes Naruto is the father." Jiraiya appeared on the ledge and rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Sorry, but I came to tell Naruto the summoning scroll I was asked to make for him is ready." Naruto looked at him and stuck his hands out yelling "Give me, give me, GIVE ME!" Jiraiya threw him a scroll and he instantly signed it with his blood. Hana looked at it for a second and saw a bunch of different beasts on it.

"What exactly does that contract summon Naruto?" he smiled this huge version of the might Gai smile and blinded everyone with the flash.

"Well, it took seven years to get so it is very powerful but takes about a third of a tail to summon one of the beasts. It summons Toads, Wolves, Foxes, Slugs, Snakes, Dogs, Cats of all kinds, Bulls, Boars, Bears, and Dragons. Also Lizards, Birds, Moles, Monkeys, and the occasional Gargoyle. It is very powerful, but a summon our size is like I said, a little more then a third of a tail." everyone's jaw dropped and then went even further as Jiraiya said "I am still working on insects and water bests, but it takes a lot of energy to go to the summons world."

"I hate to interrupt this event but the genin need to come to the battle hall to begin the preliminaries for the finals." the team left and Naruto got in a wheel chair and followed. He found all the leaf genin and Gai's team along with a four year team and Gaara and his siblings along with a sound team. He was helped to the observation deck and leaned against the rail as Haku and some sound ninja named Kin began the first battle.

--

A/N: ok, any body got some ideas for me that they might like to read about or pairing for couples and the next few battles


	4. Battles, Training, and Invasions

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Four: Battles, Training, and Invasions**

Haku and the sound ninja took their positions and prepared to attack. Haku and Kin each threw a senbon, but Haku threw hers harder and it split through the other senbon and slammed into Kin's neck, followed by another and another, until the fake death was done. She was moved to the medical wing and Haku came back up. The names shuffled again, and it came up on Kiba Inuzuka VS. Kankuro Sabaku. Kiba slowly walked down the stairs and waited for the prompter to begin. The sand-nin used his puppet and attacked the Inuzuka. Kiba easily jumped over it with a calm face and his hands in his pocket.

He dropped onto the back of the Crow puppet, slamming it into the ground. Kiba jumped into the air and stuck to the ceiling. Kankuro had to use four times as much chakra, and the puppets movements grew sloppy as it continued and Kiba dodged. He did his hand signs, ending on Tiger. "Fire Style: Canine of the Blaze." a huge dog head of fire bit into the wood, burning it. Kankuro forfeit without the use of his puppet, and Kiba was declared the winner.

"Okay Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, I won so you better too." they nodded and the names rolled again. The next two contestants came down. "I WILL WIN WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" said the first contestant.

"Why don't you go back to chasing forehead-girl bushy-brows." said the second contestant. Naruto and Kiba compared the fight.

"I know that Gai's student is a total Taijutsu master and Ino uses body switching, but Lee is very fast. I guess we should just watch to find out what happens." the fight began and Lee rushed at her. She threw a punch, but Lee kicked her into the air. He sped up and did an axe kick and slammed her into the ground. She blacked out and was taken to the medical wing as well. Next up was Gaara VS. Neji, Temari VS. Sakura, TenTen Vs Shikamaru, Choji VS. Hinata, Dosu VS. Hiaru Jinzo and Shino VS. Zaku. The winners were Gaara, Sakura, TenTen, Choji, Hiaru, and Shino. The most interesting was the one with Hiaru because his clan used their mind for jutsu and could move objects. He blocked the tunnels and ripped off the arm with the gauntlet Dosu used.

"Okay, in order, the fights for the finals are TenTen VS Choji, Gaara VS Sakura, and Haku Vs Lee and then Hiaru VS Shino Kiba will face the winner of the battle royal of these. Speaking of which, the winners of each fight will move up until it's the final two. You have a month to train, so meet at the coliseum at 9:00 after the month for the fights." said the prompter and they all left using Shunshin. Naruto and his teammates all went to Ichiraku and began to talk about what had happened during the coma when the old man came out. "Hey Naruto, haven't seen you in a few years. What happened?"

"I got put in a coma after I fought Itachi the day he killed his clan and just recently woke up. I got a genin team now as well, and Hana here," he said as he rapped his arm around her. "Is going to marry me. She also is pregnant with twins." before any one could get a reply out, Ayame, the owners daughter, let out a squeal and came up behind her and hugged Hana and Naruto. "Oh, are we invited Naruto? Please tell me we are!"

"Yes you are invited. After all, you guys fed me hundreds of times and you treated me like a normal person instead of the son of the fourth hokage. After we eat, I need to go find the person I want to be my best man."

"You aren't going to ask Idate to do it?" asked Hana as she slurped up her ramen.

"I was actually thinking Kakashi since Itachi is a missing-nin and all. Who is gonna be your maid-of-honor?" she finished eating two more bowls before she answered the questions.

"I was thinking Konia Nara, Shikamaru's sister, remember? Do you know what happened to her and Joshi Hyuuga Ayame?" she brought each of them there twentieth bowl of ramen and took the others back and then answered them.

"They got married last year while on a mission. I think they have a son now, name Itachi after there comrade. I think she would be happy to accept. Hey, here they come. Is that ironic or what." as the old class mates talked, Ayame said "Father, ever think we're in some kind of story?"

--

RR: Shit, they're on to me!

--

"I don't see how that matters." they group of class mates were chatting and showing some small jutsu and such, when Hana dropped the bomb.

"Konia, I was wondering if you would be my maid-of-honor for my wedding."

"Oh, I would absolutely love too!" they all sweat dropped at this. Konia was a rather active person and was considered the black sheep of her family because she wasn't laid back or ever said 'troublesome' like her father and brother. "Great, we start the planning in a month and a half so we can train my students." said Naruto once they had sat back down again. Joshi scratched his head and looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Since when do you have a genin team? Aren't your ANBU responsibilities taking up all your times?"

"Well, Idate took over Itachi's spot which freed me up to train my team with Hana. At the moment though, she can't do much training because of the pregnancy, but her dogs can help me with the jutsu that she knows."

"Will the dogs help Naruto out Hana? I thought they only worked with you." said Joshi as he marveled at how quickly the two finished four bowls of ramen.

"Yeah if this was an ordinary case, but since they consider Naruto to be my mate, they will work with him. Now, Naruto and I need to go home so bye." they took off as fast as possible, Konia following them closely as Joshi began to cry because he had to pay for the two hundred and eighteen bowls of ramen. Konia went home and Hana went to her house and made Naruto spend the night.

(Time skip)

It was the final day of the Chuunin exams and Naruto, Idate, and a few other ANBU were guarding the third as the disguised Orochimaru had his two guards, who were actually the sound four in wait for building the barrier. Zabuza walked down to the center and called out to every one. "Okay every one, the Chuunin exams are about to begin. Will TenTen and Choji please come to the center and the other contestants go up the stairs to the observation deck."

Every one followed Zabuza's orders as Choji and TenTen met in the middle of the arena and shook hands. "BEGIN THE FIRST FIGHT!" Choji flew back up the wall and TenTen pulled a small dagger out of her pouch. Choji did his hand signs and yelled "Meat Tank Jutsu!" he grew round and his arms and legs went into his body, followed by his head. He sped at her and ripped through the ground with the kunai knives he had attached to some wire and draped over him. TenTen jumped over him and sent some chakra strings down and attached it to his kunai. She picked him up and began to spin around and around and around.

"Good use of weapons Choji, but I'm a weapon mistress and using weapons against me is a big problem. See ya later!" she through him and he began to spin even faster, tunneling through the wall. It went from a wide tunnel to a small circle on with a notch on the side. She pulled a medium length sword out and began to move their gaze around. "A replacement jutsu huh? Come on out Choji. Or are you to fat to get out of your hiding place chubby?" everyone that knew Choji got up and ran to the back of the stadium as fast as possible.

"I. AM. NOT. FAT! I'M BIG BONED! PARTIAL BODY EXPANSION JUTSU!" a huge fist came up out of the ground and rapped around TenTen. Choji ripped out of the ground and threw her into the air. TenTen pulled both scrolls out of her pouch and began to spin with them as clones of her came out of them and pulled their own scrolls out. All of them did a twin rising and ten sets of weapons from the scrolls rained down and penetrated Choji's body. He screamed out in pain and gave up.

"Lady and gentleman, the winner of the first round is TenTen." a huge roar of applause was heard as TenTen and Choji were escorted out of the arena too the medical wing. "Okay, next up is Gaara and Sakura Haruno." the two came down and Zabuza signaled for them to begin. Sakura back flipped while doing some hand signs and tunneled into the earth. Sand followed her down and she dug deeper, making Gaara loose his only defense and offense. She made four Shadow Clones and they all did the Cyclone Digging in different directions. Three clones made a move for Gaara but the sand destroyed them. The sand went back down, and Sakura popped up and did a spin kick.

Gaara swung his hand around and grabbed her leg. He punched her in the chest and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Sakura appeared and slammed her fist into his back, rocketing him into the wall. He became a large amount of sand and the real Gaara's voice echoed from the bottom of the tunnel. "Sand Style: Sand Dragon!" a howl came from the tunnel as Gaara came out on the huge head of a dragon version of Shukaku. He slammed his arm with the seal Naruto had placed into the head of the beast and did a one handed seal. "Fire Cyclone Jutsu!" the dragon opened his mouth and a cyclone of fire came out and went after Sakura.

"Hardened Cloud Shield Jutsu!" the water in the air turned into a huge white cloud and hardened in front of her. The fire and the cloud met, and the water in the cloud cooled the fire into steam. The dragon rushed Sakura and rapped its tail around her. "Zabuza, I can't get out of this…constriction. I give…give up!" Gaara backed up after letting her loose and began to head back up once he got all his sand back into the correct form. After Gaara went up the stairs, every one began to applaud for the teenager.

"Alright, next match is Haku Vs Lee. Please come down here." the two came down and shook hands before the fight began. Zabuza brought his hand down, and Lee shot forward and landed hit after hit on Haku. He jumped up above the unmoving Haku and did a flip into an axe kick that landed on Haku's shoulder. Lee began to shake as cracks appeared along Haku's body. She shattered, revealing her to be an ice clone. Senbon imbedded themselves in Lee's legs, revealing Haku's location atop the wall. Haku appeared in front of Lee and kicked him. She threw some senbon at his stomach, but he moved, making them hit his chakra line.

"What is this strange felling in my stomach? I can't help but wonder…" he did some hand signs and brought his hands to his mouth. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" a huge fireball came out of his mouth and astonished everyone. Haku was just barely able to get out of the way before the fireball hit her. "You got rid of my chakra block! I am incredibly grateful for that, but I still wish to be a genius with only Taijutsu." he took of his weights and jumped into the air, making a crater.

"I respect that and all, but you won't beat me! Geyser Eruption Jutsu! Gigantic Ice Devil Jutsu!" a huge crater of water shot up into the air, followed by another and another, until the water filled up half the arena. Lee was apparently good with chakra control because he held himself on the wall with ease. Part of the water turned to ice and a giant devil with huge horns ripped through the surface and punched at Lee. He ran across the water and Haku began to run away from him. She made a Water Illusion Clone, and made it seem like she was running in a circle. Lee followed it and a whirlpool formed. Haku stood on the swirl, her chakra going in the opposite direction.

"Ah, what is this!? Why is a whirlpool here!?"

"You were running in a circle so fast that a whirlpool formed." said Haku as she did her hand signs. All the water flew above her head as she whispered the name of her technique. She pointed her finger at Lee and the ginormous ball of water turned into small needles. They shot at him and covered the floor of the arena. They merged together and a huge version of Zabuza rose up and drew his zanbato and slammed it into the ground, sending a giant earth wave at Lee. He dodged most of it, but his legs and feet were buried to where he couldn't get it out.

"Prompter, I give up. I can no longer move." Zabuza nodded and the ice Zabuza dug him out. The ground was moved back into place again and Haku went up the stairs. "Okay every one, the next match is Hiaru Jinzo Vs Shino Aburame. Please come down here and…BEGIN THE NEXT ROUND!" Jonji sent a hawk made out of energy from his mind out at Shino, but a huge wall of bugs blocked it. Shino dashed forward and slashed Hiaru with a blade of destruction bugs. They went into his body and sucked out all his chakra, ending the round.

"Good job Hiaru. I hope to fight you again someday soon." said Shino as he helped the other boy up and shook his hand.

"Same here Shino. Good luck in the next round." they went up the stairs and with a huge roar of applause and cheers.

"Alright, next fight is Gaara Vs TenTen. Please come down…BEGIN!" he back peddled and watched as TenTen sent a huge amount of weapons at Gaara. She pulled out a hidden scroll and threw its weapons at him. The sand blocked the weapons, but they exploded. She dashed through the smoke and punched Gaara. He pushed himself up and ran blood in a spiral around his arm. A huge flaming Shukaku arm appeared over his own and he swung out at TenTen, holding her in a cracking hold. "Give up or I will make the fire kill you."

"Okay, I give up!" Zabuza signaled and Gaara let TenTen fall down and released the arm, making every one relax a bit. "Good fight TenTen. You are really good." she smiled and began to violently shake all over her body. Naruto dashed down and caught her before she hit the ground. He took her to the medics and shot Gaara a look. Zabuza stepped back out and yelled.

"Next is Haku VS Shino." they came down and the fight began. Shino sent his bugs out, but Haku used the water on the ground to send the bugs into the hole in the ground. She jumped into the air and began to spin, her senbon turning Shino into a pin cushion. She appeared behind him and kneed him in the back. She held a kunai to his throat and slammed him into the ground, then used her weapons to hold him down.

"I'm guessing you lose Shino." she said as Zabuza dropped his hand. Shino called his bugs back up from the hole and they came back into his jacket. He shook Haku's hand and Gaara came down. They began to fight.

(Time Skip)

It had been twenty minutes and the battle ground was a war zone. Gaara sent one last fireball jutsu and knocked out Haku. She was taken away be the medics and Kiba came out of the stair way. He dropped a pill into Akamaru's mouth and a huge outline of a red dog appeared and disappeared. Kiba did his hand signs and grew his canine characteristics. Gaara stood ready and as soon as Zabuza gave the signal, A Fang over Fang burrowed through the sand and slammed into Gaara. He got clawed by Kiba and was shocked by the sight of his blood.

"This is…this is my…THIS IS MY BLOOD!" his eyes changed into Shukaku's and a huge orb of sand surrounded him. He began to chant his seals, and Kiba realized what was happened. Kiba jumped into his clone's arms and flew above the orb. He closed his eyes and snapped them back open with a Rasengan in his hand. He rushed the orb and split it up.

"Animalistic Rasengan!" he grabbed Gaara's shoulder and pulled him out, throwing him into a wall and cracking his head. His sand surrounded him, and Shukaku suddenly emerged. Haku came out of the medical wing and looked around for Naruto. He, Idate, Ibiki, Hana, and the third were facing Orochimaru. He did some hand signs and three coffins appeared. Haku turned her attention to the giant sand raccoon and knew what she would have to do. "Water Style: Reverse Waterfall Jutsu!" just like the name suggests, a huge waterfall came out of the ground and rapped around Haku.

She formed it into a shape and floated to the center, freezing the water. With in the three minutes it took for the process to finish, Gaara had just finished taking out the rest of the ANBU that had attacked him. Gaara, well Shukaku actually, turned to face Haku. "**AH, Tora of Hyoton, the tiger of Ice. We meet again. Are you still a suck up to Kyuubi, or is your container sucking on his container?**" Haku whipped all eight tails up and blushed at the comment about her cousin. She focused her chakra to the point of the tails, then merged the lines together into a huge orb. She shot a huge burst of chakra that disconnected the tail.

"Does that answer your question you bastard!?" yelled Haku from the mouth of the tiger. She crouched down and launched herself into the air. She rapped her tails around the limbs and sent the three remaining tails into his body and knocked Gaara into the air. Kankuro and Temari caught him and set him down on the ground. She turned to Naruto and began to slam all the tails into the barrier in an attempt to break through.

--

Gaara went into the sand shell and Orochimaru revealed himself. The ANBU grabbed the Sound Four for a ride to the roof. Once Shukaku had been released and the barrier set up, Orochimaru had summoned three coffins. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he drew a fourth hidden blade that was sealed as a tattoo of a crocodile ready to strike. He drew it and swung it, but the coffin was open before he could get the chain to swing the blade out far enough. Naruto looked at Orochimaru and his eyes changed a fiery red. "_**Orochimaru, I'm gonna kill you! Only god should have power over the dead, so send the first, second, and my dad back!" **_his dad stepped out and the kunai went into his head. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Naruto, but I am forced to kill you."

Minato drew a sword with a green blade, a white bandaged rapped handle with a soft grip, and a crocodile head on the pommel. Naruto swung his sword out on the chain, hence the word chain sword, and Minato did the same. They met in the middle and Naruto drew Force Edge slowly from its sheath, his Mangekyou activating. He rushed forward and began to rapidly strike both swords against the family sword. Naruto slammed the blade down and jumped back. He smeared blood in a straight line down the tattoos and pulled the new sword out.

It was a huge cleaving blade with pattern of flames that seemed as if they were moving. The silhouette of Kyuubi was on the blade and an eye with the Mangekyou on each side. The Namikaze symbol was on the bottom of the blade intertwined with the Uzimaki symbol. "**This sword is forged from the blood and the fang and a few hairs of the Kyuubi. I think it is stronger then Crocodialus Dad**."

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see." they jumped in the air and met again. This made the other battles begin. Hana took on the first and Ibiki and Idate tag teamed the second. Orochimaru was sending all his chakra into the three former Hokages and his old sensei was rushing him. Naruto had copied the jutsu, and on seeing this, grabbed the sword from his father and sent a huge amount of Shadow Clones to get rid of him while he sent the chain sword at Orochimaru. The snake man lost control of the jutsu and the three Hokages became Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. Orochimaru glared at him as he began to spin the two blades around him.

"**Attack the ones holding the barrier up and Sarutobi and I will hold down Orochimaru**." the two headed man, the flute girl, and the fat one all fell to the barrage of attacks, but the six armed one was a problem. Sarutobi knocked Orochimaru out and Naruto disappeared to help the troops, right as Haku began to pound the barrier. He easily took out three platoons, but then a white haired man with a weird seal on his chest appeared and took a fighting stance. "Who are you, and why are you like that? I can kill you easy if-" he got cut off as two spikes grew from the shoulders of the man and he drew them out. They looked like ninja-to if you looked up close.

"My name is Kimimaru and I am Orochimaru's second in command. You can most likely guess what my clan is considering the bone weapons." Naruto nodded.

"I have a question for you. Did Orochimaru invoke the right of servitude on you?"

"No, he did not. Why do you ask?"

"In that case, I invoke the right of servitude on you. If I win, you will come join Konoha. If I lose, I will come join you. Do you agree Kimimaru?" he nodded and they drew their weapons. Naruto rushed in and sliced the bones to pieces. After fifteen minutes, Kimimaru was on the ground in pain and Orochimaru was fleeing the village. Naruto sent strands of red chakra into the wounds and smoke slowly rose from them as they sizzled shut. Naruto picked him up took him to the hospital after defusing and sealing his swords. He found some ANBU bringing in the Hokage and asked Hana what happened.

"He stabbed Orochimaru in the kidney, but he only got the edge. He might still be alive. We just wanted to get him here instead." Naruto nodded his head and checked in Kimimaru, then left to check on his students. Kiba was draped over the back of the largely grown Akamaru and Sakura was healing Haku and herself. He grabbed Kiba and took him away to the hospital to be treated. "Hana, he has six broken ribs and a partially crushed lung, and needs to be healed immediately."

"WHAT!? How could you let this happen Naruto!?" Naruto quickly backed away and handed Kiba to a nurse, then took off at a fast pace. He stopped at Ichiraku to make sure the two were alright then made an thousand clones, which turned into ten thousand clones, and everyone began to help around the village. The original Naruto was searching the village for injured. He found the girl, TenTen, coming out of the hospital. He waved a hand at her.

"Hey TenTen, you any better after the fight with Gaara?" she smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm doing a lot better now that the medics healed me. How do you feel Naruto?"

"I'm some what happy, but I'm pissed that Orochimaru brought my dad back from the dead. Sorry I wandered off for a minute. You need any help getting back home?"

"Yeah I could us some help." Naruto made a Shadow Clone and he carried her off. Naruto sighed in frustration. He was just too nice. He went to the jutsu store and helped the old man do inventory. He went to the clothing store once every thing was accounted for, and help re-organize everything. He got a new outfit in thanks. He had gray pants, a red shirt with the kanji for kitsune on the back. He wore a black trench coat with one sleeve so he had easy access to his swords, and had a dagger strapped to each side of the coat. "I look pretty good."

"Hey Naruto, you okay after that bout with your dad?" asked Kakashi as he walked over.

"Yeah, I'm kinda depressed by that pleading look he gave me, but I need to move on right?" Kakashi gave him a sympathetic eye smile and they walked down the road. Haku was sitting in the stands with Zabuza's sword next to her. He ran over her and asked what's wrong. She pointed a finger at the bloody body of Zabuza.

"It…it was…it was Riaga! He came in with the Invasion force and attacked Zabuza. I tried to help, but when I went into my transformation, he zapped me and Zabuza tried to help me. Riaga knocked his sword out of his hand and used Lightning Clones to cut him up. Orochimaru came and took him away then Zabuza called me over. He gave me his zanbato and said to kill Riaga with it as a last request. He's dead Naruto, he's dead!" she hugged Naruto and began to cry again. Naruto calmed her down then they took the body away.

--

"Haku, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Naruto as they stood at an entrance to a cave.

"I'm sure Naruto. We'll keep the body here then we'll send him out on the flat side of the blade after I kill Riaga with it. It's the tradition for this kind of thing in the mist. Just promise me, when the time comes, I'll be the one to kill Riaga." she said as they walked back to the village.

"You really cared about him, didn't you Haku?"

"He saved me from dying, gave me a reason to live, even lead me to my family. I am forever grateful for him." she began to cry again, and it began to snow as they each remembered Zabuza, as if the heavens were weeping for her loss, or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was Zabuza sending one last 'your welcome' to Haku.

--

A/N: Okay, that is it for chapter four, so tell me what you think. RR out!


	5. Cloud's Jinshuuriki's Change

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Four: Cloud's Jinchuuriki's Change**

Yugito Nii was kicked in her side as the guard came in. "Wake up Yugito. I had a bad day at work. You know the drill." said the Riakage (sp?) once the guard left. She sighed and began to take her clothes off. This happened rather often when the man got mad at work. After she refused two weeks ago and he raped her, she went willingly. A huge explosion went off in the room near here. She secretly smiled as he plan came together. The Kage scowled and did a binding jutsu on her, trapping her naked body to the ground with her breasts facing up. A man came in spinning a kunai dripping with blood on the tip.

"Who are you?" he asked as he threw his robes up and revealed his battle armor. The man smiled beneath his mask and drew a sword from his back. He signaled towards Yugito and the Kage signaled for him to continue.

"Yugito has a summoning contract and sent a letter for help to my village. Hey Dog, Sparrow, have they been killed yet?" a slashing sound was heard as two leaf ANBU came in. The swallow masked one kept looking at Yugito's breast and had to lift his mask up slightly to let his nose bleed come out. He did three hand signs in an attempt to use the thunder fist attack, but the man had sheathed the large blade and was helping Yugito up when he realized he had cut his tendons in his arms and placed a kunai were he would die of internal bleeding.

"Mrs. Nii, I am Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure and we have come to save you." Idate ran over to her and helped her the rest of the way up. She fell forward and his hand instinctively shot up to grab her but he grabbed her…assets by mistake and began to have a second nose bleed. She looked up at him, but was too weak to do anything, so she stayed there.

"Idate, quit groping her and follow me so Hana can put her clothes on." the Kage looked at them. The three people in front of him were legends all over the countries.

"Why did you do all this for that demon girl?" Naruto shot him a glance and began to explain.

(Six Days Earlier: Naruto's house)

Naruto sat at the stool eating his ramen when it happened. The seal holding Kyuubi pulsed black, telling him the two tailed Demon was near. He opened the door with a chakra string and a medium sized cat made of fire came in. "You must help me Kyuubi. My container is in danger of dying. She is being repeatedly raped and beaten by the Kage of the Village hidden in the Cloud. She wishes for you to save her." Naruto finished his ramen.

"Okay, Kyubi says he'll go but we get anything we want from the village. Just let me get my team." he did three hand signs and his equipment and his fully armed team mates appeared. He explained what happened. It took six days to get to the village and after that they had to kill the guards and sneak around. They found a large compound full of soldiers and ninja and killed them with only kunai. He walked in to see her naked and bound to the ground and drew the blade. When Hana and Idate walked in he used it long enough to kill the man. They now walked down the street to the Kage office.

They took three summoning contracts, a huge book on Kekkai Genkai making, and about five hundred jutsu scroll. Yugito stole a shield and three swords along with a medallion in the shape of lightning bolt with seals surrounding it. "These are the most prized possessions of a Kage in this village. If I take them the village will fail and I will have all the powers they supply." they transformed the items into chains and locked them around Yugito and turned into Cloud ninja. They walked out of the village and after about a fourth of a mile they turned them back.

Once they were far enough away they each divided the spoils. Yugito got the weapons while each of them to sign a contract. They were the dragon contract, the raven and crow contract and the jaguar contract. Naruto began to read the book on making a Kekkai Genkai and got the wind, lightning and ice style jutsu while Hana got the water and earth and Idate took the fire and mist style along with some Taijutsu scrolls. "So who wants this little number?" said Naruto as he pulled out a blank white egg that barely fit into his palm. Yugito walked over and touched it, but a wind lifted her off the ground and back.

"Naruto, I think that thing has chosen you."

"What do you mean it chose me?"

"Well, that is a kind of egg that is very rare. It becomes a beast that differs by the affinities of the person. Focus Wind Chakra into the egg and see what happens." Naruto did this and the egg glowed gray. A small amount of thunder rode the egg and it broke apart to reveal a baby crow with gray feathers and yellow eyes.

"Cool. Now what do I do-uhh!" the crow had sent a strange yellow energy into his arm and a tattoo of a crow circled down his arm. The crow touched it and went in. He swung his arm out and the crow reappeared. "What to name it now?" he tapped his chin. He snapped his fingers. "He is wind and lightning so how about Fuuria?" they all nodded and the crow squawked. It grew larger all of a sudden and he made his mouth open and an air bullet launched out and mixed lightning into it from his eyes.

"Wow, that is powerful." said Yugito. A bunch of ravens suddenly exploded into the air and Hana and Idate's arms instantly grabbed Naruto's. His face was a mix of shock, anger, and happiness. "What is that?" Yugito asked.

"An old friend that joined an evil organization. They want our demons from us, but the extraction would kill us." said Naruto as he pulled himself back up. The ravens circled them over head and let out a caw to their master. Yugito did some hand signs and let out a battle roar. Naruto had his Mangekyou activated and had copied the jutsu. Yugito became a huge demon cat with flaming black tails and black angel wings that lifted itself off the ground.

"Now that is cool." said Naruto as he did the hand signs himself. A huge gate swirled around him and folded on top of him. When he broke out of it, it was because of a red chakra burst breaking it open. He was now a fox man on his hind legs with a huge claymore in one hand and a scythe in another. He had eight tails and claws with black flames. "**Totally awesome guys. I bet Itachi is gonna freak out when he sees me and I drag him back to the village.**"

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto turned his head to answer Hana.

"**I half fused with Kyuubi apparently. Well, a temporary one anyone. Look, I have control, so don't worry.**" they quit shaking and drew their weapons. Hana used her Cerberus Jutsu and Idate used Swallow King Gauntlet Jutsu, a jutsu that allows the user control over and summoning ability of swallows.

"Itachi, who do you want?" said a voice from the trees.

"I want Naruto Uzimaki, the fox man." said the voice of Itachi. At his voice, the Mangekyou brightened and his chakra flared. Itachi jumped into the air, followed by a blue blur with a white wrapped weapon. Hana struck the claws of the transformation out at the blur while Idate sent a barrage of green chakra swallows at the white weapon. The blur hit the ground and revealed itself to be Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Shit! Water Shark Jutsu!" he yelled. The bandages unwrapped and a shark made of water rocketed forward. The Cerberus slammed it into the ground, but the mud held the paw in the ground. Idate slammed both arms into the ground up to his elbow and made a huge barrage of birds lifted the paw out of the ground. Idate began to pant from the chakra use and staggered backwards against a tree. Naruto looked at Itachi.

"I heard you just recently woke up from a coma Naruto." said Itachi as he unwrapped some bandages from one of his hands to reveal a black glove. Naruto nudged his head in a knowing way and Itachi pulled the glove off to reveal a black and red clamed hand with the Mangekyou Sharingan symbol on the back of it. He flexed it in then out and the claws became swords.

"**Actually, that is correct. And of course I have the Mangekyou thanks to you Itachi**." Itachi opened his eyes in surprise to reveal a slitted Sharingan eye. Naruto laughed and formed three tails into the claymore and made it expand out into a wide bladed sword with a semicircle carved two inches away from the tip. The scythe swirled in his hand and a black flame danced up the weapon and formed a laughing skull of the fire.

"I guess I have to use that transformation of the claw." the Mangekyou grew and spread out around his arm and the claws pointed towards Naruto. He pushed it forward slowly then punched it into the ground and orange and red flames leap from the ground. Naruto jumped up and the flames turned into small cords and surrounded him. They trapped him, but he spun the scythe so fast the flames raced down the cords and burned Itachi's normal hand.

"**Demon Fox Style: Flame Claw Barrage!**"the weapons disappeared and the claws grew longer and blacker. He swung his paws at Itachi over and over again and sent the flames at him. Itachi did his own hand signs.

"Ice Style: Frozen Shockwave!" he sent chakra through his hand and a wave of ice froze the flames. Naruto formed the red chakra into his hand. He let out a battle cry and lightning with a white flame rapped around it. Itachi's claw formed into a black sword and water rapped around it. Wind rapped around their feet and rocketed into the air. The blades hit each other and sparks flew. They struck hundreds of times over and over again.

"Not bad Itachi. I never thought I would have to turn Kyuubi into an element sword again."

"Well, I'm glad you did because I copied the jutsu." Naruto growled and inhaled.

"Smoke Screen of the Demons!" a red and gray smoke came out of his mouth and rapped around the area. Itachi couldn't see, so he used a wind jutsu to clear the area, only to have the jutsu hit him in the back. He punched forward and his own fist connected with his chest. he kicked and…well, let's just say he had to go to the bathroom now. Naruto's laughter echoed through the smog.

"Where are you Namikaze? Come out and fight me like the demon you are." Itachi realized what he had just said and cancelled his jutsu so he could use a new one. "120 Defense: Earth, Wind and Fire Orb!" the elements he named rapped around him and protected him from a pounding the outside. His chakra flow went down to a third of a moment ago and he knew Naruto and destroyed the fire and wind parts of the defense, leaving only earth. He focused eight times as much chakra into the rock, but it cracked to reveal Naruto.

His arms were flaming blue and white, his eyes were Mangekyou Sharingans with slitted pupils, he had veins growing from his eyes and a huge ass set of golden tails, eleven of them. His claws were drenched in his own blood and he quickly shook that off to reveal scythe like weapons. He had a snake with scales of polished sapphire and silver attached to his left shoulder and a dragon head with red and gold scales on his right. Golden wings grew from his back and he was plated in some kind of black armor. "_**IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS A DEMON BEFORE, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET ITACHI!**_"

"N-N-N-Naruto, what happened to you?" he asked as he dodged a punch that would have killed him. He landed outside of the smog and did some hand signs in a fast pattern. He ended on tiger and placed a sword hilt in his mouth. "Fire Style: Lucifer's Blade!" he pulled it out and a claymore with horns jutting out in different directions out and whipped it down to his side, making a huge wound in the ground. "Eat this Namikaze! Heel Fire Dragon Shotgun: Rapid Style!" he pointed the blade at Naruto in a two handed grip and blast after blast shot out the blade and became dragons with huge horns sprouting from their heads.

Naruto put his hand out and the flames became a whirlpool that sucked them up and shot them back. Naruto slammed his palms together and reached into the ground. He pulled out a bandaged rapped sword a little larger then Samehada and spun it in his hand. Kisame stopped fighting Hana, Idate and Yugito to look at the blade.

"No, that is impossible. I searched for that sword all my life and you had it all this time?" he said as he looked at the bandages.

"Kisame, what is that thing?" Itachi voiced as he made a second Lucifer's Blade.

"It's the opposite of Samehada. They call it Kitsuhada, or roughly Fox Skin. It takes a lot of chakra to just pull it out of the ground like that." true to Kisame's word, naruto went back to normal, except he kept the extra heads and the armor. He swung the blade in Kisame's direction and the bandages unwrapped and rewrapped before any one could see what happened and Naruto now held both weapons.

"Kitsuhada and Samehada, fox skin and shark skin; one shaves and eats chakra," he said while raising the now half rapped Samehada. "And one eats the strength and blood of the enemy they shave open." he laughed and flicked the blade to make the bandages unwrap. The blade pretty much looked like Samehada but instead of gill look blades, it had claws of sharp metal. Kisame made a jump for Samehada after getting out the shock that some one else could hold Samehada without the spikes coming out.

"KISAME, NO, DON'T DO IT!" yelled Itachi, but it was too late. Naruto brought Kitsuhada down and blood flew up. The claws opened at the tip and sucked up all the blood, turning a small amount red. Naruto shoved Kitsuhada through the shark man's stomach and made the claws inside him open up. He stepped back as it did its work.

"I love this ability. It sucks all the blood and fluid from the other person's body and destroys the body with a blast of power. It then records that person's genetic structure and gives it to me at any time like so." he pulled the blade out as Kisame was absorbed and destroyed and he pulled a small amount of blood from the blade and turned into a nineteen year old version of Kisame. He pulled a little more and turned into a white haired man with blue skin and six arms. "I can also combine codes and use Kekkai Genkai from them."

"Naruto, what have you become?" Itachi asked himself under his breath. Six people came into the area, one of them being Paine.

"Itachi, where is Kisame? Shouldn't he be with you right now?" asked Paine's body he was usually in. Konan came out and was quickly followed by Deidara and Sasori. Hana had to split up her jutsu before she ran out of chakra. She sent a dog off and he came back quickly with her mother, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Naruto and Itachi stood across from one another, while Hana and Idate stood across from Sasori and Deidara. Konan and the real Paine stood across from Tsunade and Jiraiya while the five jounin faced down the other five.

"Shall we begin every one? I think Kitsuhada could use some more food. I could also use your powers Paine." he let out a crazed laugh that sent a chill down the spine of every one. Tsunade got her attention caught by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, Kitsuhada has taken over his body again. We need to hit the seal with some chakra to release its hold." she nodded and both got into their own Taijutsu stance along with Gai while Kurenai focused her chakra and Asuma focused his own elemental chakra into the trench knives. Kakashi pulled up his head band to get his Sharingan going. Tsume spun in a circle and became half wolf and half human. Her partner's head came out of her shoulders and growled.

"I grow bore of this freaks. DIE BY MY BLADE!" he jumped forward but Hidan appeared and blocked his blade. Yugito fazed in and kicked him.

"I'll get rid of him Naruto. You just take them out." Naruto let out an evil laugh and began to let out a war cry after a few seconds. His chakra flowed freely from his body and nine red and seven more gold ones appeared. Bones shot out of his body and sticky golden armor formed over him while he rapped the bandages around his wrist to spin the blades for attack. He slammed them into the ground and jumped into the air with a spin.

"Is that the fang over fang?" asked Tsume's new form.

"No, it's his adaption to it, Cyclone Blade Spin." Naruto came down looking like a huge cyclone.

"WIND STYLE: DRAGON RASENGAN!" two dragons came out of the side of the cyclone and spun as well as a wind bullet built in the mouth of each.

"And so it begins." said Sasori as every one attacked their opponent.

--

A/N: Yeah, I finished this chapter! For those of you who are fans of elemental strike force, vote for the people you want to be in the harem with the poll on my account.


	6. Summoning the Shinigami

ANBU Beasts

ANBU Beasts

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter five: The battle of Death: summoning the shinigami!**

--

"And so it begins." said Sasori as every one attacked their opponent. Naruto drove his cyclone into the ground and the air bullets slammed Itachi into a tree. Jiraiya summoned a battle toad and he exhaled a bunch of oil then sent a Fireball Jutsu and hit the ground where Pein had once stood. Tsunade and Konan hit each other with chakra punches and flew backwards.

"Cerberus Style: Hell Hound Merge Jutsu!" yelled out Hana as her dogs ran in a fast circle around him. She came out as a one headed gigantic dog with a snake for a tail. A huge beam of energy shot out of her mouth along with a bunch of different jutsu from the Jounin on her back and blew up the other five paths of Pein.

"Impossible, they couldn't have been killed that easily." said Pein. He was hiding behind a rock while Jiraiya looked for him. He heard a drilling noise and jumped away just in time to not get hit by the Fang Biting Fang attack Tsume used. Jiraiya sent an oil ball at him and his cloak got drenched. He rolled around on the ground and ran towards the lake to try and get to the lake. "Oh crap." he said as Naruto fazed in and sent a fireball at him.

"Jiraiya, we have to stop Naruto before Kitsuhada takes over. If he is that form, HE will get out and kill us all. She nodded and they both made hundred of Shadow Clones. Konan sent hundreds of papers down and they flipped over. "Crap, they're papers bombs! Earth Style: Hidden Rock Jutsu!" she sunk into the ground in time to avoid the explosion that killed the clones.

Pein looked down at the ground and his chakra rapped around his body and made the small rocks fly into the air. "Open, sixth gate." his body turned red and he shot his chakra into the air .A huge crater appeared and he rushed in. Naruto laughed again and seals appeared along all six arms. The swords went into the seals and he grew huge fangs and claws. He punched near Pein but he jumped away. Tsunade noticed the tree his fist had grazed was shredded.

"Jiraiya, place the seal before HE gets out." Jiraiya nodded and his finger tips were covered in silver, then his fingers, then his palm, then his entire arm. He rushed Naruto and punched him in the stomach, making him fly upward.

"Silver Fire Seal Jutsu!" the silver spread over Naruto until he was turned into a silver cocoon. He sunk into the ground and Pein drew a sword hidden inside the folds of his cloak. He jumped forward, but a silver covered hand jumped out of the ground and held his ankle.

"Do not…hurt my friends and comrades!" the silver flaked off and Naruto pulled himself up to connect with Pein's face.

"Jiraiya why did that go so fast?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya shrugged.

"I guess those seals he used helped…" he trailed off as he noticed the ankle Naruto had grabbed was shaved like Samehada did. He saw the seals still ran up his arms and black and orange scales running up his arm. A new scale popped up, followed by another, and the growth began to speed up. "Impossible, he couldn't have broken the seal."

"You will die then I will kill the real leader of Akatsuki. But that bitch fighting Tsunade is becoming a problem. Dragon Style: Paralysis Claw Jutsu!" he pointed his hand at Konan in a claw like manner and clenched it in. A huge circle with lines coming out of the side with the kanji for imprisonment slammed into Konan and she couldn't move, see, hear, or speak.

"Jiraiya, please tell me that isn't the technique I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is Tsunade. Oh no, EVERYONE BACK! HE IS GOING TO TRANSFORM!" everyone disappeared and the raised a huge pillar to watch what happened. Naruto clenched his head in pain as the scales speed suddenly increased by a huge gap and the scales began to cover air. His eyes became semi-slitted red eyes and claws on his hand and feet as well as wings.

"You have taken the three through seven tailed bijuu and I will make you pay for that." he pointed his hands at Pein and shot an orange beam at Pein, who bent back to dodge. Naruto sent dozens of different attacks at him, which he either dodged or through something else into the path. "Die damn it!"

"I'm sorry but I prefer to live." Naruto sent a similar paralysis seal as he used on Konan and trapped Pein, but let him see. He flew into the air and leveled out at the point before he would stall. He flew at the ground and began to spin, turning him into an orange and black ball of energy. He picked up the speed and when he was about to hit him, a black flame sent him off course.

"You will not kill him." said Madara as he appeared. Naruto stepped out of the crater with a sneer on his face and let out a small crackle.

"Madara Uchiha, or do you prefer Tobi. On second thought, should I tell Kakashi what your real name is old man." he backed away from Naruto and Kakashi jumped forward to hold him.

"Who are you and what did Naruto mean?" he asked.

"That is not something I have to answer since you and Rin left me under that pile of rocks." he elbowed Kakashi in the gut and he backed up.

"You can't be…that's not possible…is that really you Obito?" he laughed and pulled the mask off, to reveal Obito with a white eye with veins coming out of it in his left eye socket.

"Do you like my new eye Kakashi? I had to take the Byukugan from the body of Hiashi's brother." Naruto growled and jumped at him. Obito spun and used the Kaiten to make him fly back. Naruto kept attacking and Obito used the technique over and over again. Naruto used his special technique, Refund Clone Jutsu, a jutsu that made Shadow Clones that sent the chakra used to make them back to the maker. Three thousand clones jumped and were destroyed.

"Nice try, but keep trying oldie." he made the clones again and kept this up till Obito couldn't breathe properly. At this point, Pein had broken free from some stray chakra and freed Konan, who helped him gather every one else to escape from the Konoha ninja.

"Strike of Six Death Ways!" his six bodies lined up and sent a huge blast of power at them. Naruto absorbed the attack by making Kitsuhada and Samehada. They grew huge and Samehada merged into Kitsuhada. The sword rippled and exploded. A huge blue and gold phoenix with red eyes grew out of the split and raised his head into the air. He shot off black and purple flames and turned to Jiraiya.

"You perverted old man, you tried to seal me inside that blade but it was to late." he turned to the Ways of Pain and laughed. "I have you to thank for my release, so I will kill you first!' he dove in and slammed his body through Pein, destroying the other bodies. The fake leader dropped dead and the phoenix turned on the Konoha ninja, but he got cut on the back as a foxed out naruto got on all fours.

"You will come back to my blade and I will take your powers for my self." he jumped up and brought down a saw toothed scythe made of kyuubi chakra. He met with a warrior version of the bird and they pushed back and forth. Naruto kicked at the bird and he let a hand go to block it, but all his strength back into the sword and cut the warrior across the shoulder. He kicked his legs out from under him and axe kicked him.

"How the hell did you do that?" he as flames healed the wound. Naruto slammed a sword through his gut, and then slashed down, then across, then thrusted in. He cut up and the man shrank to a small size as he let out a shriek of agony. Naruto slammed the split weapon over him and he was sucked up. Naruto exploded back and let out an even larger shriek of pain as two bumps appeared on his back.

"We need to get this youthful man to Konoha Gai." said Kakashi to make Gai use his true speed to get him there. Gai did just that and they arrived in Konoha with a sonic boom. He took him to the hospital and they began to treat him. For another two weeks Naruto slept while the lumps became large wings. When Naruto woke up and saw them, he realized they had no feathers, but then for the next twenty four hours, huge black and gold feathers appeared on it.

"Wow, that was incredibly…itchy to say the least." he stood up and crouched on the window, opening his wings.

"A demon man!" yelled a villager as the transformation grew further and further. He opened his mouth and his fangs grew, his hands turned to long talons and he let out a golden flame as feathered tails sprouted.

"How is this happening to me?" he asked himself.

'You said you would take my powers and you did. This is part of the half fusion technique Kyuubi activated on herself and me. Little one, can you hear me?_' _said the voice of the phoenix.He gasped.

"Is that really you phoenix?"

'Yes it is, and my name is Pheonixio kid, not phoenix.' Naruto jumped and took flight into the air above the village. 'How am I doing this?'

'These are my wings child, and I can control them. You sealed me wrong, as you can tell, and I am sealed like the fur ball now.' Naruto landed in a clearing and looked at his talons and his wings. The tips touched and he gasped as they receded. They stopped on a feathered seal on his chest. He left the place and arrived in time to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes then arrived at a meeting.

"Every one, we have a problem now. The Akatsuki have been pushed back, but we need some one to infiltrate the organization and spy. Do we have any volunteers?" before any one could react, Naruto had raised his hand so fast an air bullet made a hole in the ceiling.

"I will do it Hokage sir. I will have a disguise ready soon. I'll be back in a second." naruto disappeared then reappeared in a cloak and bamboo hat that when bent back revealed his wings, claws, and a black and red face. He had a cloak of red with a phoenix on it and the word Shinigami inscribed onto the back. "I will infiltrate the Akatsuki under the name Phoenix Shinigami. I will have a clone bring in information every week or so."

"Okay Naruto, I will see your clone in a week. Every one, you are dismissed." they all left but Naruto and Asuma. "Asuma, Naruto, why are you still here?"

"Father, I think we should let Naruto sign THOSE family summoning scrolls." said Asuma. Sarutobi's eye grew huge in surprise then he nodded and opened a hidden door that had a blood seal on it.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt and all, but what exactly are those contracts for?" Asuma helped pull a red and black scroll out, then a yellow and black one, then a red and brown one and finally a black and gold one. Asuma pointed at each one as his father named them off.

"These are the fox, raven, gorilla and a supposedly none existent contract, the Phoenix contract. We lost the lion, snake, and dragon contract to Itachi, Orochimaru and Madara's kid self, Obito Uchiha."

"And you want me to get the lion and dragon contract back don't you?" they nodded and he signed each contract. They father and son wished Naruto good luck and he took off on a summoned raven to the Amegakure village. He arrived after three hours and walked into the village. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame appeared in front of him. "Move out of my way now. I wish to join the Akatsuki."

"You must pass a test first if you wish to join us who ever you are. What skills do you have?" the cape twisted and flew up into the air. Naruto spread his wings into the air and sent twisters around it, making flames appear over his hand and the ware twisted into a whirlpool over his head. The earth floated up into the air and lightning crackled around his entire body.

"So you have mastery over all five elemental chakras. Let's see your other skills that are powerful." said Obito as he came out of the rain. Naruto smiled and summoned Enmabi the gorilla, Flamios, a fox named Fujja, and a raven named Shadowrigon.

"I have signed the four hidden contracts of the Sarutobi clan without them knowing. I wish to join your organization because I have been wrong by the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze." he pulled his sleeves up to his shoulder where he had placed a fake burn in the shape of claw marks. "He did this to me in his four tails form."

"If you can hold your own against our man Hidan then you can join." a man with a huge red scythe with three blades on it came from the back and drew a ruin on the ground.

He looked up and smiled a creepy smile. Naruto rushed in and popped a blade out of the glove on his hand with a seal on.

"You can't hurt me-AUGGGG!" Naruto slammed the weapon in his arm and cut down from about three inch from the center and out his hand. He held it and looked to see the ruin rearranged with the seals of summoning in the center. His blood dripped onto the center and it began to spin and grow larger.

"I summon you, Byakuya, Shinigami no Sakura!" a man grew out the ground with a white robe and a sword on his side. He had white skin and makeup to look intimidating.

"Is this the last of your sacrifices?" Naruto nodded and Byakuya drew his sword from his sheath. He brought it down on Hidan who was sucked in with a huge scream of pain and agony. Byakuya turned back to naruto. "Here, you can take one of these but only use it to kill someone who has tried to or has wronged you. I will then take their soul. Now pick so I can get back." he snapped his fingers and three weapon racks came up from the ground.

"What's got you so pissed?" said Naruto as he looked at the first shelf, a metal rack with a knife, trench knives, a scythe, and a kodachi next to each other.

"I didn't get to saver the man who died sealing a bijuu because of you." Obito tapped his chin. '_If he can summon the Shinigami we can find where the Bijuu are easily._' Naruto moved on to a wooden shelf and grabbed a halberd with an arc near the end of the blade and a star cross guard with a black flame rapping around it. "Interesting choice for a weapon. Flame breaker is a fire weapon and has only one rival."

"Well, good bye Byakuya, and good luck with the whole soul stealing thing." he grunted and left. Naruto looked at Obito with a questioning look and he nodded. Every one went into the village and inside a building where it was not raining and went into the building to sit down.

"Okay, we know you have some power, but what about bloodline abilities?" asked Pein. Naruto walked over to a door and shoved it open, then pulled in the water to make a mirror.

"I have Hyoton Creation, the Byukugan, the Sharingan, and many, many more. My mother had a family bloodline that lets me copy other blood lines, but I lose part of my chakra reserves that I have to get back." he activate a few more and showed them what he could do. After a few times, Obito signaled for him to stop.

"Okay, but hat village are you a missing-nin from?" Naruto pulled out the scratched head band he had out and showed them a leaf village symbol.

"Orochimaru did experiment on me when he was in Konoha so I was considered a freak and every one thought I was gonna come back to him so I killed off about half their ANBU and left the village after an attack. That is why I have these." he pulled off his shirt to show his wings in all their glory.

"Every one, shall we let him in?" asked Konan in her usual unhappy manner. Kazama spoke up from the back.

"Who will he be partnered with if he let him?"

"Either your Zetsu if he wishes." she said and Zetsu growled for some reason.

"Why would I let that weakling be partnered with me?" he stopped when Naruto pressed a sword to his throat and looked to see his body partly in the ground like when Zetsu himself goes spying. Kazama jumped at him but plants and blood slammed him against the wall. Pein whistled to get their attention.

"Let's just put them all on a team together. Obito, do you agree with this?" he nodded and they all left. Naruto released Kazama and pulled his legs out of the floor then left and took off, Pein clearing a path for him in the rain. He landed with a crash in a field out side the village and began to meditate. He snapped his eyes opened and a huge clawed hand made of rock ripped up the ground, then a similar hand made of wind came down, then a water one and a lightning fist.

"Four Elements Fist Barrage!" Zetsu and Kazama suddenly jumped up and the fists slammed into them but he took half the blow. He woke up from the knock out and found a sword heading for him. He punched it away and Shunshin away (Mostly because I have no fucking idea how to end this chapter).

--

A/N yeah, not my best work, actually my worst. Any ways, I started, well adopted, a new story and I will hopefully update all the stories every Friday and Saturday. I have the original story, Legendary Mercenary's student, in my favorites. Any way, please read it and I still have no idea how to end this fucking chapter!


	7. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


	8. Good News

Dark Fox 100 will be adopting this story


End file.
